Time Crisis
by Rekall
Summary: Terrorists are about to strike LA and there's only 24hrs for CTU agents Seto and Yami to stop them. [SetoYami, BakuraRyou]
1. 8AM through 9AM

A/N – Yep I'm ripping off TV shows now (muttering damn FOX, making me wait until January), but which show is it? :p

Don't worry though this isn't a crossover fic. I'm just ripping it off.

If you watch the show you know what you're in for but if you haven't watched it then be prepared for twists and sudden deaths. Oh if you see a clock, that means a change of scene. And when the hour is up, that indicates the end of the chapter.

BTW, this does take place in LA but I'm still using their original names (i.e. Jounouchi instead of Joey) because I hate their dubbed names.

**8:00AM**

A young brunette girl sighed as she sat down in front of her terminal. The girl was known as Mana, a Level One Analyst of the LA branch of the Counter Terrorist Unit or CTU as it was most commonly referred too. Mana dreamed of being a field agent and had in fact been in training until a year ago when her mentor turned his back on his country. Recognizing the brilliance and passion the girl had, the Special Agent Charge had assigned her to tech work until a new mentor could be found for her.

"Mana we had some foul ups in receiving video security footage from LAX recently," a woman with milky skin and long blue hair dressed in a dark blue skirt and matching jacket said as she walked over to Mana's computer. The woman was Kisara, the Deputy Director of the Unit and the person who was currently in charge since their boss was not there. "Fix the problem will you?"

Without waiting for a reply Kisara walked away to handle more important matters. Mana sighed again as she brought up the information she needed. "I need some coffee," Mana muttered to herself as she grabbed her mug, stood up and smoothed out her cream colored skirt before walking out of the large room full of computers all doing some task or another.

**8:09AM**

"Welcome to America! You and your wife have a nice trip," the cheerful customs officers said as she handed the two passports back to the tanned man with shoulder length brown hair and dark gray eyes. The man was wearing jeans, a dark sleeveless top and a leather jacket. On his head was a pair of sunglasses. A bored Egyptian woman with long black hair and blue eyes, wearing a long white dress, stood next to him as she impatiently waited to be on their way.

"Thank you," the man replied in perfect English with only a slight trace of an accent. "Come dearest," he then said, turning his attention to the Egyptian woman and taking hold of her hand before escorting her away.

"Fools," the woman muttered with a small laugh as they walked through the LA airport. "They had no clue!" The man gave her a small smile as he looked at her.

"Isis, you know how dumb people here can be," the man replied while he mockingly scolded her.

"All the more reason to rid the world of them Mahado," the woman replied.

As the pair reached the exit, the woman paused and began digging through her handbag looking for her sunglasses. While she did that, a security camera caught Mahado's eye. Mahado stared straight up at the camera and gave it a smirk before turning his attention back to Isis who was none the wiser about what had just happened. Finally finding her sunglasses, Isis slipped them on her face and Mahado put on his own.

"Ready?" he asked her.

"Yes," Isis replied.

"Good, we don't want to be late four our meeting."

The pair then walked outside where they were meant by a large muscled man standing in front of a black SUV. The man like Isis and Mahado was tanned and he was wearing dark jeans and a dark long sleeved shirt. Black hair fell to the man's ears and it was impossible to tell the color of his eyes because like the two had just arrived off the plane, he was wearing sunglasses.

"Nice to see you again Karim," Mahado said to the man. Both men had a smile on their face as grabbed the other's hand.

"You too Mahado, Isis," Karim replied as he released Mahado. Isis didn't say anything but there was a smile on her face that indicated she was happy to see the other man once again. "We should get going soon. Shada is waiting for us."

"Good, I'm anxious to get this over with," Mahado admitted as he slid into the passenger seat of the SUV. Isis climbed into the back while Karim took the driver's seat. Turning the key, Karim started the SUV and drove away from the airport.

"And I will feel better once I get a gun back into my hands," Isis added speaking up from the back. "Stupid Americans. If weapons are so easy to get here why can't I bring mine from home?"

"Patience," Mahado told her not bothering to glance back at her. "This job will be quick. Then we can get out of here."

"Good," Isis muttered as Karim sped the SUV through the busy streets knowing Shada would not be happy if they were late.

**8:23AM**

Fixing the problem from LAX didn't take Mana long at all. Some moron had punched the wrong code in somewhere and once the right code was entered they had started receiving the camera footage just fine again. Mana was now bored again as she watched the security camera footage flip pass her screen hoping that Kisara would soon give her something more important to do. Suddenly Mana snapped wide-awake as enlarged the picture of one of the camera's she was watching. Pausing the image, Mana was sure there was no mistake about it, it was him.

Glancing around the large room, Mana finally found Kisara at her own desk. Picking up the phone Mana called over to her.

"What is it?" Kisara's gentle but firm voice asked upon answering the phone.

"I think you should get over here," Mana quickly told her. "There's something you need to see."

Kisara's large blue eyes, danced over to where Mana sat and saw that the younger girl was quite serious which was not normal for Mana. With a quick nod of her head, Kisara hung up the phone and walked over to Mana's terminal all while trying to remain as calm as possible to not let the other workers to know that something was up.

"What is it?" Kisara asked upon reaching Mana.

"Take a look," Mana replied pointing to her computer. Leaning over Mana's shoulder, Kisara looked at the picture on the screen and gave a small gasp when she recognized the man.

"Mahado!"

"Should I call in Seto?"

Kisara bit her lip as she stood up and thought it over. Seto Kaiba was the Special Agent in charge of their Unit and should be informed that a traitor to their country was back in the city, but Seto had only left the office three hours ago threatening to kill them all if they did not let him rest.

"Kisara, should I call Seto?" Mana asked again breaking the older girl out of her thoughts.

"No, not yet," Kisara said shaking her head. "Find out what camera that image came from and give an outside few of the area closet to it. The last ten minutes should do. Rebecca!" A blonde head of another girl working nearby snapped up as her name was called. Rebecca was younger then the rest but she was a genius even though she was fairly new only working there for the past four months. "I want flight records of every plane that landed into LAX in the past half hour! Especially ones that came from outside the country!"

"I'm on it," Rebecca replied with a nod of her head as she began typing away on her computer.

"Mana do you have the footage I need yet?" Kisara demanded to know.

"Yes and it doesn't look good," Mana grumbled. Again looking over Mana's shoulder saw that from the new camera they could identify a woman with Mahado.

"Ishtar," Kisara muttered with a small sigh. Isis Ishtar was one of the best, if not the best, assassins in the world. Having her around was not a good sign.

"Should I run an ID on the other man?" Mana asked pointing to the man Mahado and Isis had been talking too. The new man was not clearly identifiable from the current camera angle they were using.

"Get me a license plate of that car instead," Kisara ordered. "I want to know who that SUV belongs too. It could tell us where they are going."

"Right," Mana agreed as she began bringing up more cameras from the surrounding area.

"Rebecca!" Kisara snapped. "I want that info!"

"Six planes!" the blonde girl replied. "Two from outside of the United States. From Vancouver, British Columbia and London."

"I want a list of passengers from the London flight. They would have came somewhere from Europe knowing Ishtar. Unless she's on business she doesn't normally leave Egypt."

"Kisara I can't get a shot of the license plate," Mana sighed with a shake of her head. "Who ever this guy is he was good. He must have staked all these cameras out before hand and knew just how to stay hidden."

"Get a list of Ishtar's last known contacts here," Kisara replied thinking fast and changing tactics. "She's going to need weapons so narrow the list down to those that sell weapons on the black market."

"But wouldn't Mahado be suspecting we'll do that?" Mana asked with a concerned look on her face. After all it had been only a year.

"Lets hope he's forgotten," Kisara muttered as she turned around and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Mana called after her.

"To call Seto," Kisara grumbled. Things were out of her hands and she needed his assistance.

**8:40AM**

Seto Kaiba blinked opened his eyes as sunlight streamed through the crack in the blinds of the window of his plush apartment. With a small smile he stared down at his naked lover who was cuddled next to him on the bed. Seto stroked the spiky tri-colored hair belonging to one Yami Mutou as he thought about their relationship. For years they had worked together ignoring the sexual tension between them not wanting it to interfere with their work as they tried to outdo each other. Then a year ago IT happened. Yami's partner and best friend, Mahado, had betrayed them all and murdered Yami's cousin, Yugi, in cold blood. Yugi had been Yami's only family left alive and they had been very close. His death had almost destroyed Yami who found comfort in alcohol. Hating to see his not only his rival but also his secret love acting in such a way, Seto had finally come clean in his feelings and the pair had started a secret romance. Seto knew however that as soon as Yami found out, and Seto knew he would, about the truth behind Yugi's death, Yami would hate him for life. That was why Seto cherished the peaceful moments they had together.

The ringing of his cell phone brought Seto out of his bliss. With a scowl, Seto reached over and grabbed the state of the art device off his nightstand before it could wake his sleeping lover.

"Kaiba," he snapped into the phone, wondering why no one could obey his orders in allowing him to have a few hours of peace. All agents had a phone like his that were specialty built with a secure line so that no outside party could listen into the call.

"I'm sorry to bother you sir but there's a situation." Seto mentally swore as he recognized Kisara's voice.

"What is it?" Seto asked setting up on the bed.

"We have conformation that approximately a half hour ago Mahado entered the country on a flight from England," Kisara swiftly told him.

"Shit," Seto muttered before glancing down at his still sleeping lover with a concerned look on his face. It just had to have happened today on the one-year anniversary of Yugi's death.

"We have also confirmed that Isis Ishtar is traveling with him," Kisara continued. "They were meant by an unidentified man at LAX and left in an SUV with them. We're trying to track down who he is and where they could be headed right now."

"I'll be there in half an hour," Seto replied before quickly pressing the end button. With a sigh he debated his options as he looked down at his lover. Yami was Director of Field Operations and the best field agent currently was employed. Under normal circumstances Yami would be the first person he would call in but these were not normal circumstances. Mahado was back on what just happened to be the day of Yugi's death and Seto feared that Yami was too attached to the situation to effectively do his job.

With a sigh, Seto stood up and began dressing in black pants and a long sleeve black shirt before donning a sleeve-less white trench coat. For the moment he would keep Yami out of what was going on. He hoped the situation could be defused before Yami had to be brought in or found out about what was happening.

Scribbling a note for Yami to know where he went, Seto placed it on his pillow. He then bend over the bed and placed a kiss to Yami's temple and stroked his hair one last time, fearing that this would be the last time he would have the petite agent in his bed.

With another sigh, Seto grabbed his wallet, keys and cell phone before heading out the door. Some days he hated his job and this was one of those dates.

**8:49AM**

"Any new information?" Kisara asked as she walked back to where Mana and Rebecca was working after getting off the phone with Seto. Kisara could tell from his voice that he was not happy she expected it had something to do with today's date. With the exception of Rebecca they had all been working there a year ago Mahado became a traitor and all of them but the blonde girl knew what had happened.

"Well they certainly aren't hiding," Rebecca told her. "I immediately found those two names you gave me and traced them back to a flight from Cairo that landed in London the day before. It's almost as if they're mocking us. Daring us to catch them."

"They are," Kisara muttered. "Keep tracing. I want to find out who could have hired them."

"Right."

"Mana?" Kisara asked turning to the other girl.

"Still no ID on the guy or the SUV but I did discover something interesting," the brunette girl replied. "Turns out Shada's been back in town right under our noses for the past two months without our knowledge."

"Do you have an address?"

"Of course," Mana replied bringing the information up for Kisara to read.

"Good girl," Kisara told her before picking up the phone next to Mana's computer. Kisara dialed a number and waited a few seconds for the person on the other end to pick up. "Honda? I'm having Mana send an address over to your computer. It's our dear friend Shada's new hang out. I need you to stake out the place and report immediately if you see any suspicious activity or if anyone shows up to visit him."

"I'm on it," came the reply. "Anyone specific I'm supposed to be watching for?"

"Mahado and or Isis Ishtar."

"Have you called Yami yet?"

"Just do your job Honda and let me worry about that," Kisara told him before hanging up the phone and looked down at Mana who was staring up at her with large green eyes.

"He right you know," Mana softly said having over heard their conversation. "Yami deserves to know."

"Yeah," Kisara sighed in agreement. "But that's not my call to make. That's Seto's choice and he'll be here soon enough."

"I hope so," Mana replied before turning back to her computer.

**8:55AM**

"Finally," Isis grumbled as the SUV came to a stop in front of an expensive Mansion.

"Traffic was a bitch," Karim agreed. "But we're still on time."

"I see Shada's move up in the world," Mahado commented as the three of them climbed out of the SUV and began walking up the steps to the front door.

"It's the perfect cover," Karim replied with a large grin on his face. "Those morons don't even know we're back yet."

"Are you sure," Mahado asked giving him a serious look. "I used to work with those morons and they're smarter then they look. Especially Yami."

"If you had done your job we wouldn't have to worry about Mutou anymore," Karim reminded him.

"How was I supposed to know he wasn't going to be there?" Mahado shot back.

"Stop it you two!" Isis snapped before Karim could reply. "We're here to get a job done, not to fight."

"Isis is right as usual," a new voice said. Looking up towards the front door, the trio had found it had opened up and in the door way stood a tanned bald man.

"Shada," Mahado said as a smile formed on his lips. The trio then continued to walk up the steps and then inside the mansion where their business would take place.

**9:00AM**


	2. 9AM through 10AM

**Saggi the Dark Clown **- Well I hope you keep enjoying it and keep reviewing!

**shadows of chaos61 **- Thanks I'm glad you're liking it. Indeed Seto/Yami forever!

**Pysche** - _"why does Seto think Yami will hate him because Mahaado killed Yugi? Did Seto keep it a secret from Yami or something?" _::laughs:: Don't worry you'll find all about that in a few chapters. Lets just say that's not everything is what it appears and Yami will be mad when he finds out the truth.

* * *

__

_The following takes place between 9:00AM and 10:00AM_

**9:01AM**

Seto Kaiba strolled into the large central room of CTU, his trench coat flapping in the air behind him, and swiftly made his way over to Kisara who was standing behind Mana's chair. The Special Agent in Charge had sped the entire way getting there faster then normal. "I want a full update," he calmly said in a cool voice. The other agents knew they were in trouble as Seto was using his extremely pissed off voice.

"I've sent Honda to keep an eye on Shada. Apparently he's back in town," Kisara quickly informed him as she stepped aside to allow him clearer access to Mana's computer screen. "He should be there in about twenty minutes. I also have Rebecca trying to track down who hired Ishtar and Mahado in the first place. They've both been pretty quiet this past year so it has to be something big to drag them out of hiding."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Seto muttered more to himself then to the blue-haired woman.

"Mutou hasn't been called in yet," Kisara nervously added while biting her lip. "Considering what day this is I wasn't sure if I should wait for you or not."

"I want him left out of this for now," Seto told her in a firm voice.

"That's not right!" Mana cried turning her chair around so she could look up at him. "Yami deserves to know! Mahado screwed him over the most!"

"Get back to work Mana!" Seto snapped. "I want all information sent to my computer in my office!" With that the Special Agent in Charge stormed up the nearby stairs to his office that overlooked the floor.

**9:10AM**

"Enough with the casual talk," Isis snapped from the couch she was sitting on next to Mahado in Shada's parlor. For the past few minutes the four friends had been catching up but the Egyptian woman was growing impatience. "I want to get down to business."

"Fair enough," Shada replied, who was sitting across from her on another couch. "I received the email that Akunadin sent outlining the things you need. Almost everything is gathered in a warehouse of mine downtown but it'll take a couple hours to get the last few items."

"Fair enough," Mahado replied before Isis could protest.

"What is this about anyway?" Shada asked them. "Akunadin didn't say."

"That's because Akunadin doesn't know," Mahado told him. "Our employer merely contacted us through Akunadin. We meant with him in London. He has a personal matter we need to take care of."

"Care to tell me what about?" Shada asked.

"We are not required to give that information," Isis smoothly replied. "Lets just say a pain in your side will be eliminated before we leave here."

"Very well," Shada said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Rest here a bit then Karim will take you to the warehouse."

**9:16AM**

Yami Mutou slowly stirred to life, reaching out to snuggle closer to his lover only to discover that the tall brunette was not there. Cracking open his ruby eyes, Yami quickly found the note Seto left him. Taking the note in his hands, Yami rolled onto his back so he could read it.

_Hey you,_

_The office called and I have to go in for a while. Hopefully it will not take too long. Make yourself at home and I'll see you tonight._

_Seto_

Yami smiled as he traced his fingers over Seto's neat handwriting. Yami liked spending time at Seto's place. It was much nicer then his own small one bedroom apartment. Plus sharing the bed with Seto almost every night was also a nice bonus. Yami's smile soon turned to a frown however as he remembered what day it was.

With a small sigh, Yami stood up and walked naked over to Seto's bathroom. Once inside Yami turned on the water in the shower before stepping under the warm spray. As the water warmed his body, Yami's mind wandered back to what happened exactly one year ago.

Yami had been working overtime a lot since Mahado had turned traitor the week earlier. Yami blamed himself figuring that he should have spotted signs of his best friend's betrayal. He was also deeply hurt and angered by what Mahado had done, vowing to be the one who would track him down and bring him to justice.

That one night however Yugi had convinced him to take some time off to rest and he had been on his way home to the townhouse they shared when Yugi had called his cell phone wanting him to pick up a pizza for supper that night. Yami had agreed since neither of them were great cooks, but when he finally arrived at the townhouse a half hour later then expected, the first thing he saw when he was the blood splattered everywhere in the hallway and in the living room.

Although his body had never been discovered, even today it was still missing, DNA tests confirmed that it was Yugi's blood. With the amount of blood spread throughout the home there was no way a person could survive. Three days later they had received a non-traceable call from Mahado taking credit for the hit and declaring his disappointment that it wasn't Yami himself he got to kill.

Yami spent a month trying to track down Mahado for revenge before it was determined that he was no longer in the country and they had no clue where he was. The tri-colored haired agent had turned to alcohol after that becoming an alcoholic until two months later when Seto had showed up one night unannounced pounding on the door to the rundown apartment Yami had moved into since he couldn't bare returning to the home he had once shared with his cousin.

Despite himself, Yami found himself smiling again at the thought of Seto. Seto had been his rock for the past nine months. Yami honestly suspected he would have been by now if it weren't for the tall, handsome, brunette.

Realizing that he couldn't stay in the shower forever, Yami shut off the water with a small sigh. Wrapping a fluffy white towel around his waste, Yami walked back into Seto's bedroom where he dressed in black leather pants and a black sleeveless T-shirt. Since they had started seeing each other Yami made sure to keep a spare change of clothes at Seto's place so he wouldn't have to go back to his own lonely apartment to change before work. Yami sighed again as the loneliness he normally felt set in. He really hoped Seto returned soon.

Grabbing his wallet, cell, keys and gun, Yami threw on his jacket, left the apartment and headed down to the parking lot where his black motorcycle was. The motorcycle had been a gift from Seto on his birthday. Seto had more then enough money as he inherited it all when his parents died. Seto had a younger brother who lived on the west coast while he attended a private boarding school but they had no other relatives so Seto was able to live in luxury and send his brother to such an exclusive school.

Placing the black helmet over his head, Yami was soon racing off down the street.

**9:32AM**

Hiroto Honda sighed as he parked his SUV, a company car, across the street from the mansion Shada currently lived at. Stake out work was boring and he hoped that it stayed boring.

Using his cell phone, Honda called back into CTU to let them know he was in place. He then settled down, leaning back in the leather seat as he began waiting to see if anything happened.

**9:35AM**

Sliding doors slid open and a young man with long white hair, known only as Ryou, walked out onto the balcony of the posh hotel suite he was staying in. With a smile on his face, Ryou stared out at the city that was slowly coming alive in the early morning.

Ryou had arrived in LA that morning and then spent almost an hour and a half lost trying to get to his hotel. He knew he should have taken a taxi but there was something fun about traveling around in a convertible in California.

"Hey Cutie!" a female voice called out. Turning his head Ryou found a cheerful Chinese woman on the balcony next to his waving at him. For a minute Ryou wondered who she was talking to but then blushed when he realized it was him she was speaking too. "I'm Vivian, Cutie. What's your name?"

"Ryou."

"Well Ryou if you're lonely later why don't you come over and join my friend and I?" Vivian offered giving him a wink. "We're on vacation here and could use some company."

"No thanks," Ryou softly replied. "I'm rather busy."

The Chinese girl pouted at him before she was called back into her own suite by which Ryou assumed was her friend. Briefly Ryou wished he too could be on vacation. Unfortunately for Ryou, however, he wasn't staying long and he was in the city on business so driving around in a convertible was probably going to be the most Californian thing he would get to do. With a sigh, Ryou took one last glance out at the city before turning around and re-entering his room. He had a phone call to make to see if everything was in place for that afternoon.

**9:44AM**

Yami's motorcycle raced through LA streets not slowing down until he reached the cemetery where Yugi's headstone was. There was no body buried there of course, although Yami vowed to torture Mahado for its whereabouts as soon as he caught the bastard.

Stopping the motorcycle, Yami climbed off it and walked through the rows until he came to a stop in front of a small, simple headstone. "Aibou," Yami whispered calling Yugi by the nickname he had given him so long ago. Dropping to his knees, tears formed in Yami's eyes, "Aibou!" he cried smashing his fists to the soft earth.

**9:48AM**

"We're being watched," Karim announced as he walked back into the parlor. A few minutes earlier Karim had received a phone call on his cell and he had left the room to answer it.

"By who? The Feds?" Shada asked.

"No, it's them," Isis muttered. "Only they would be smart enough."

"Ahh . . . CTU. . ."

"The bastards," Isis grumbled.

"Patience!" Mahado hissed at her. "Don't blow this!"

"They turned my own brother against me! How am I supposed to feel?" Isis snapped back at him.

"I used to be one, remember?" Mahado reminded them all.

"Then why don't you go say hello?" Shada suggested to Isis, interjecting in their arguing as he picked up a long brown case off of the floor and slid it across the coffee table towards her. Opening the case Isis smiled when she saw the sniper riffle inside.

Picking it up Isis quickly attached the scope to it, before following Karim out of the room and up the stairs until they were standing on a balcony on the top level. Taking aim, Isis discovered she had a clear shot of the agent through his side windshield. A loud bang rang throughout the area and Isis gave a satisfied smirk as the agent slumped foreword against the stirring wheel.

"Nice shot," Karim commented as he leaned over her to get a better look. Unfortunately for Karim in doing so he made the mistake of brushing up against the deadly beauty.

"Get off me now or I'll show you how good I really am," Isis grumbled shoving him off her. Smartly Karim decided to lead her back down the stairs to where Shada and Mahado were waiting for them.

"Well?" Shada asked, all ready knowing the answer.

"That's one CTU agent we won't have to worry about anymore," Isis confirmed for them all.

**10:00AM**


	3. 10AM through 11AM

**A/N** – I know there's been a lack of SetoxYami for a while but that's because I have to stall to make sure I get all 24 chapters and I have to introduce all the characters in the story. There's more of those two in a few chapters as soon as I get both of them back in the same location and their relationship does play a big role later.

Also I probably should remind everyone that there will be character deaths in the story.  Honda's probably the only one who does not die in the anime however.

_Psyche_ - I'm really glad you're enjoying the story since I love your work! One of the things you said is right, the other is not.  A few more chapters and you will know. ::wink::

_Storm Dragon Girl_ - Thank you for the review! I'm so glad you're enjoying it!

_shadows of chaos61_ - Poor Honda, he never gets any love, lol.  I'm really glad you are liking the story!

* * *

_The following takes place between 10:00AM and 11:00AM_

**10:00AM**

"Where are you going?" Isis demanded to know as Mahado stood up from where he was sitting, checked the gun that Shada had gracefully given him and started walking towards the front door.

"You said your hello, now it's time to say mine," Mahado told her. "Stay here, I'll be back in a few minutes." With that Mahado walked out of the room and out of the mansion. He then made his way over to the car in the street.

"Honda," Mahado murmured taking in the scene. Opening the door, Mahado shoved back Honda's body so that it was once again leaning up against the seat, so he could lean across and pick up Honda's cell phone that had been resting next to him. Mahado then dialed a number he knew all too well by heart.

**10:04AM**

"Hello?" Kisara sighed as she picked up the ringing phone. Naturally she assumed it was Honda checking in. "I better have some good news Honda."

"Not quite," replied the voice that wasn't Honda's but was familiar nonetheless. "I suggest you get Kaiba on the phone right now."

"Mana get Seto down here now!" Kisara hissed at the brunette girl, who quickly picked up her phone and did what she was told. A few seconds later Seto came hurrying down the stairs from his office and Kisara handed him the phone. "It's Mahado!"

"Trace it," Seto commanded before speaking into the phone. "Mahado."

"Don't bother with the trace Seto," came the reply knowing all too well CTU's procedure. "I can confirm for you that I'm using Honda's phone."

"What did you do to him you bastard?"

"I did nothing," Mahado replied with a small laugh. "Isis however is still very bitter. Women hold strong grudges you know."

"I assume he's dead."

"You assumed right. You can pick his body up in an hour. Until then I suggest you don't bother sending anymore agents by or they'll meet the same fate."

With a click, Mahado ended the call and Seto threw his own phone down in frustration. Honda was now dead, which was not supposed to have happened. "Call Yami," he reluctantly said in a soft voice before turning around and heading back up the stairs to his office.

**10:15AM**

Mahado sighed as he threw the cell phone back into the car. Unfortunately Mahado didn't see the floppy disk that had fallen out of his pocket when he originally reached inside the car. The disk had fallen to the floor while Mahado had been busy getting Honda's cell phone.

"That was unnecessary," a voice said from behind Mahado who turned around to find Shada walking towards him. "They'll send more now."

"You should know Kaiba better then that," Mahado scoffed. "He's a cold hearted bastard but he won't knowingly send his agents to death."

"Mahado, a task force could be on its way here right now!" Shada angrily told him. "If he sends enough we would have no chance!"

"He won't," Mahado said reassuringly before throwing Shada a sick smile. "He won't be able to do a thing without Yami. Seto probably hasn't even told him I'm back yet because he knows what kind of loose canon Yami is. By the time Kaiba calls Yami and assembles a task force we'll be long gone."

"I guess I better pack then," Shada grumbled as the pair walked back towards the mansion. It was a pity Shada would have to abandon his mansion. He only hoped it was worth whatever Mahado and Isis were up too.

**10:23AM**

_Beeeeeeeeeeeep. Beeeeeeeeep. _

For about the hundredth time that morning Malik Ishtar's hand came smashing down on the snooze button of his alarm clock. He then rolled over and snuggled back down underneath the covers. Malik drifted off back to sleep until the ringing of his phone woke him up once again.

"Hello?" Malik tiredly said into the phone. Malik was the lead singer in his own band and last night he had been up late playing at a gig at a local club.

"You're late," a gruff voice replied.

"Shit," Malik muttered. Besides his band, Malik also worked at an independent record store to help pay his bills. He was also a great hacker, who worked freelance for various companies and organizations. Malik's biggest freelance employer was the government organization CTU, thanks to the fact they were blackmailing him to keep him out of jail. Two years ago Malik had hacked into CTU in an attempt to erase his sister's record with them. Unfortunately for Malik, the world's best hacker, Seto Kaiba was a CTU agent and had easily tracked Malik down.

"Shit is right because if you're not here in twenty minutes, you're fire Malik."

"I'll be there!" Malik yelled into the phone before slamming it down. Sliding out of his warm bed, Malik quickly dressed in tanned cargo pants, a navy sleeveless T-shirt and black vest before grabbing his things and left his apartment.

**10:30AM**

"We've tried contacting Yami but he's not at home and his cell is turned off," Kisara said upon entering Seto's office. Seto was sitting at his desk lost in thought when she had entered the room. It did not surprise Seto at all that Yami could not be found, he had already tried his own apartment a number of times to no avail.

"What's Jounouchi doing?" Seto asked with a sigh while he rubbed his temple. Jounouchi was another agent and had been a close friend of Yami and Yugi's for a number of years. Although Seto didn't personally like him, he had to admit Jounouchi did do a good job and could be counted on.

"Off duty, he doesn't come in until tonight."

"Call him, get him to find Yami and then I want him in here."

"Sure thing," Kisara replied with a nod of her head. She then turned around and exited the office, heading back down the stairs to complete her current task.

**10:37AM**

Katsuya Jounouchi flopped down on his bed without even removing his clothes. He had spent a long and boring night at work, traffic had been horrible on his way home and he had to make a stop at the store to pick up some milk. He was tired and all he wanted was a few hours of sleep before he headed back into work.

_Ring. Ring._

With a very loud groan, Jounouchi reached over and picked up his phone. "Whoever it is, I'm not here."

"Don't tell me you really are a Bonkotsu?"

"Rebecca what do you want?" Jounouchi asked in annoyance especially since the young girl used the nickname given by their boss that he hated so much.

"Kisara told me to call you. She needs you to fine Yami. He's not answering his cell."

"Why me?" Jounouchi groaned before it dawned on him what day it was and that things must be serious if Yami was needed. "Fine!" With a curse, Jounouchi angrily threw his phone back onto his bedside table. He then slid off the bed and grabbed his things before leaving his home to go and search for someone who didn't want to be found.

**10:44AM**

"You're a minute late Malik. You know what I said."

"This isn't fair! You know it usually takes me a half hour to get here!" Malik protested. Today was just not his day. He had slept in and now his boss was chewing him out the minute he walked through the door to the record shop.

"You should have lived closer then," the man replied. "I'm done with you Malik."

With a huff and a glare at his boss, Malik turned on his heels and stormed out of the store. There was one thing Malik was used to in life and that was being resourceful. By the age of ten, Malik was and orphan, then three years ago his elder brother Rishid and his twin Marik were both killed in an explosion. Surviving was something that Malik was best at.

Strolling down the street, Malik entered the first Internet Café he came too. Logging onto the Internet, Malik hacked his way into his former boss' bank account. A few seconds later there was a big fat zero where his account balance used to be.

With a large grin on his face, Malik logged out of the computer and left the café. Now that he was in a better mood, it was time to find something to do for the rest of the day.

**10:53AM**

"Lets go," Shada said to his three companions as they piled into the SUV that Karim had used to pick up Isis and Mahado. It was time to head to Shada's warehouse. Once again Karim was driving with Shada sitting next to him. Again Mahado and Isis were sitting next to each other in the back.

"Shame to lose such a great place," Shada commented as he stared back at the mansion as they drove down the street.

"Get over it," Isis grumbled. The Egyptian woman had been slightly pissed ever since she found out Mahado had spoken to Seto Kaiba. She would never forgive Seto Kaiba for breaking up her family.

"And you remember that we have a job to do," Mahado reminded her. "This isn't about revenge."

"Are you sure about that?"

For the second time that day, Mahado was bothered by what Isis was saying. The first time was when she had told Shada that by the end of the day a pain in their side would be eliminated. Since then Mahado had been racking his brain trying to figure out what she was referring to but came up with nothing.

"It better be about revenge," Shada grumbled as he pulled out a remote and pressed a button. Behind them there was a loud explosion as the mansion blew apart. Slipping the remote back in his pocket, Shada looked at Mahado and Isis and gave them a smile. "So who's up for an early lunch?"

**11:00AM**


	4. 11AM through 12PM

**Storm Dragon Girl**- I know, Yami was missing from that last chapter for some reason. Don't worry, he is the main character though so he's going to be around a lot in upcoming chapters.

**shadows of chaos61**- Thanks for the review as always! ::smile::

**Pysche**- I love getting your reviews! It's so much fun seeing how much you have and have not figured out! I really shouldn't be saying anything more . . . butttttttt there's only one person who knows what is completely going on in this entire story on both sides thus far. Seto, Mahado and Isis all know a lot of stuff but there are some things that each of those characters don't know. Most of the other main characters (like Yami and Malik) are in the dark for practically everything at the moment. That's all I'll say for now! _"And YOU like MY stories?!"_ - I don't like your stories, I LOVE your stories! I can't believe you like my stories! _Chef Yami_ and _Wide Awake and Dreaming_ are my favourite stories by ANY author at the moment. I really can't decided which one I like better, I keep on going back and forth since both are so good. I know you just updated but UPDATE soon!

* * *

_The following takes place between 11:00AM and 12:00PM_

**11:00AM**

Yami unlocked the door to his apartment and entered the shabby place. After leaving the cemetery had returned home so that he could pick up some more clothes and drop them off at Seto's place before finding the nearest bar. But first he needed a drink.

Walking into the kitchen, Yami randomly opened a cupboard full of liquor bottles. Selecting a bottle of vodka, Yami was about to take a swing of it without bothering with a glass when a voice called out interrupting him.

"Isn't it a little early for that?"

"Fuck off Jou," Yami replied before returning the bottle to his lips when Jounouchi strolled over to him and grabbed the bottle away. "What the hell? How the hell did you get in here anyway?"

"I have a key remember," Jounouchi told him while dangling the key in front of Yami's face. He then strolled over to another cupboard found a glass and poured himself a drink.

"I thought you said it was too early to drink," Yami grumbled with a small pout on his face as he leaned up against the counter.

"For you, yes. For me, no. I've been up working all night and since you have decided to answer your phone I got to track you down instead of getting some sleep," Jounouchi dryly replied.

"I'm not working today."

"I don't make the rules, I just follow them," Jounouchi told him with a sigh. "Come on I'll drive you. I'm curious to find out what's up anyway before I head home."

"No! I out rank you!" Yami reminded him.

"And my orders come from Kisara which means that Kaiba told her," Jounouchi explained. "If you want to argue it with him go right ahead. Come on, I'll drive you to him so you two can fight."

Yami's eyes narrowed at Jounouchi before he remembered the note that Seto had left him that morning. Seto had said it was nothing but knowing Seto, Yami figured the pig headed jerk probably thought he could handle things all by himself.

"All right fine," Yami finally agreed. "But Seto better have a good reason!"

**11:13AM**

"The pasta here is really good," Shada commented as the four of them sat outside at a café looking at the menus. Even villains needed to take time to eat.

Isis was busy reading over the menu when a small voice called her name. "Isis?" Looking around Isis laid her blue eyes on the blonde haired person standing on the sidewalk.

Isis stared at her brother wondering what do to. It had been years since they had seen each other. Of course she knew that he lived in LA but did not expect to have bumped into him at all. Isis bit her lip as she remembered her mission. "Get out of here Malik," Isis replied as cool as possible before turning her attention back to her menu. "Go _home_."

"But Isis-" Malik started to protest when a waiter came over and stepped in between the two Ishtar siblings.

"I'm sorry sure buy you can't be bothering our customers."

Malik glared at the woman making a note of her name and the restaurant where she worked. Like his former boss by the end of the day she would find herself penniless and homeless.

"Fine," Malik growled before storming off. As he strolled down the street Isis stared after him with sad eyes.

"What a brat, he didn't even say hello to the rest of us," Karim commented and Isis swiftly grabbed his hand, twisting it in an odd angle til his wrist was almost at it's breaking point.

"Do not call my brother a brat," she spat at him before releasing his hand. Immediately Karim began rubbing his wrist trying to ease the pain.

"Why do you care? He works for CTU!" Karim angrily yelled back at her.

"We're in a restaurant Karim," Shada hissed at him. "Keep your voice down. The last thing we need is for them to call the cops on us because we were causing a disturbance."

"Well it's the truth," Karim grumbled.

"Actually it's not," Mahado told him. "It was either work freelance for them or jail."

"I know," Isis softly said while still staring at where Malik had been.

**11:28AM**

Ryou sighed as he pressed a button on his cell phone and laid on his back on the king-sized bed in his hotel room. Things were not going as well as he hoped.

"Bakura where are you?" he wondered out loud as he stared up at the ceiling, thinking about his tanned, white haired lover. "I need you."

Of course there was no reply. Instead Ryou ended up curling up into a ball on his side as he tried to stop the tears that wanted to flow from his eyes.

With a sniff, he sat up and wiped away the tears. He had to be strong. Strong for Bakura.

Picking back up his cell phone, Ryou started dialing another number. He still had more work to do before the day was out.

**11:39AM**

Seto walked down the stairs from his office and over to where Kisara was working at her desk. "You had something to show me?"

"Yes we collected Honda's remains almost a half hour ago. When the car was searched something strange was found."

"What?"

"Some kind of disk that was on the floor. It shouldn't have been there. Otogi was the one to find it and he's already tried running it on his laptop. It's encrypted so he couldn't read it though, so I'm having him bring it over. It should be here soon."

"What should be here soon?" a new voice demanded to know and Seto cringed as he recognized the voice. Masking his face, Seto turned around to face his petite lover, who had a scowl on his face. Clearly he was not happy about being there. Behind Yami was Jounouchi who had a confused look on his face.

"Come with me. You too Jounouchi," he told both of the agents before turning his attention back to Kisara. "Get that disk to Rebecca as soon as it gets here. All her priority is to get that disk decoded."

"Right," Kisara replied with a nod of her head. Seto then left her to get back to her work as he led Yami and Jounouchi to an unused conference room.

"What the hell is going on here Seto!" Yami demanded to know as soon as they were inside the room and the door closed behind them. Both Seto and Jounouchi sat down at the table while Yami decided to be stubborn and get in a staring contest with the Special Agent in Charge. Finally Yami sat down next to Jounouchi and across from Seto so that their briefing could begin.

"At approximately eight o'clock this morning Isis Ishtar entered the country. We're still trying to figure out why she is here but whatever it is it can't be good. Honda had been staking out Shada's place since he's a known contact of hers. An hour and a half ago Honda was shot and killed by what we presumed was Ishtar. An hour later Shada's mansion blew up and we now have no clue where they are."

"What's this about a disk?" Jounouchi asked remembering the conversation he and Yami had heard a few moments ago. Seto turned his attention to the blonde. Up until then, Seto had been looking solely at Yami trying to figure out what was going through his lover's mind.

"A disk was found in Honda's car. We don't know how it got there so it was probably left behind by one of them. That disk should be here by now so that we can figure out what is on it."

"So I guess I'm not going to be able to get any sleep yet?" Jounouchi asked with a sigh.

"All top level agents are being called in," Seto confirmed for him. Seto glanced once again at Yami. He was concerned that Yami still hadn't said a thing.

"There's something you're not telling us," Yami thoughtfully said, his voice extremely quiet and even.

Seto sighed, knowing that he could never keep such important information from Yami but wishing he could. "Mahado arrived with Isis."

"Bastard!" Jounouchi cried slamming his fist to the table.

"Bonkotsu, go report to Kisara, she'll give you something to do," Seto growled and the angry blonde stood up and left the room. Seto then turned attention back to Yami who was remaining quiet as he clenched the edge of the table. The spiky haired agent looked as if he was ready to rip the table in half.

"Did you know before you left this morning?" he quietly asked.

"Yes," Seto sighed as he stood and walked over to Yami's side of the table.

"And you didn't tell me because…"

"Because I don't want to see you hurt Yami."

Yami's eyes softened as he looked up at his tall lover before hardening again. "You should have told me. This relationship will not work if it's built on secrets." Not for the first time that day Seto wondered what would happen when Yami discovered the truth. "I want to catch him Seto. And you better not get in my way this time."

"You'll do the job that you're told to do."

"Fuck you Seto!" Yami yelled jumping to his feet and slamming his palms against the table with a loud smack. "You will not deny me this! Not today!"

"I'm in charge here! Not you!"

"Only because I turned down the job!" Yami shot back with a low blow. It was true though. Yami had been offered Seto's job first but had denied because he liked field work and he didn't want any more responsibilities taking his time away from the time he could spend with his cousin.

The pair glared at each other until there was a knock at the door and Mana entered the room. "Otogi brought that disk over and Rebecca started working on it but it looks messy. It could take a while to crack the code. Kisara sent me to tell you guys that."

"Thank you Mana," Seto replied and the girl disappeared back to her station. Seto then turned his attention back to Yami. "Well?"

"Call Malik."

"What?!"

"Call Malik!"

"You're not being rational!"

"I'm dead serious!"

"We're trying to stop his sister! No threats will get him to betray her!"

"Then give him something he wants!"

"Like what?" Seto growled and Yami crossed his arms over his chest.

"Get a full pardon US for his sister."

"You're insane! I'll crack the damn code myself!"

"You know you have to much else to do," Yami scoffed. "So unless you feel like relinquishing control over to me, you're going to have to call in Malik because no one else has the skill to crack that code in what little time we have."

"Fine!" Seto spat. He was not happy about it but he knew that Yami was right. "I'll get Jounouchi on it."

"Thank you," Yami whispered as he calmed down. Wrapping his arms around Seto, Yami gently kissed his lips. "I'm sorry about earlier. But I'll never be able to forgive Mahado for what he did even if Yugi was still alive. His betrayal hurt too much."

Pulling back a little, Seto cupped Yami's face with his hands and stared deep into the crimson eyes of his lover. "What happens just remember that I'll always love you."

"I will," Yami promised before resting his head against Seto's chest. In a few minutes they would both have to get back to work. But right then all that mattered was each other.

**12:00PM**


	5. 12PM through 1PM

**Psyche –** Thank you each time for your reviews. Is Mahado good? Is Isis good? Are they both good? Are they both evil? Well only time will tell. Mwahahaha.

**Shadows of chaos61 –** Thank you! It's great knowing that an author I admire likes my story!

**Phoenix87 –** Yay! I'm so happy to have picked up another person reading this story! I'm glad you like it! It really doesn't matter if you haven't seen 24 before since it's not a crossover. I just stole the idea from there ::grin:: Lets see…the stuff with Ryou does fit in later, you'll find out later who has hired Isis and Mahado, I'll eventually get around explaining Yugi's death, Yugi being the main villain is interesting but I'm not saying if it's correct or not, I'm also not saying who lives and who dies. _Bonkotsu_ means mediocre. It's Seto's favorite nickname for Jounouchi in the anime and refers to Jounouchi dueling skills. At first it was used as an insult but now it's more of a nickname that Jou hates! Lol It's hilarious when Seto is concerned for Jounouchi yet he still calls him a Bonkotsu. lol

* * *

**12:00PM**

Ryou nervously made his way down to he ground level of the hotel. The valet parking attendant already had his rented car ready for him.

"Thank you," Ryou said to the attendant as he slipped into the driver's side of the car. Racing off Ryou hurried to the arranged meeting point.

'I'm coming Bakura.'

**12:06PM**

"So are you guys done yet?" Shada complained. After lunch the foursome had arrived at the warehouse to check over the things that Shada had provided for them. After a few phone calls they were then left with nothing to do.

"Now we wait," Mahado replied as he crossed his arms. To him it had always seemed as both his and Isis talents were being wasted with their part of the mission. Something was up and he didn't like it.

"Hey where are you going?" Karim asked as Isis began walking away from their small group.

"I'm going to make a phone call," Isis sharply replied before stalking out the door leaving the males to stare after her with a confused look on their faces. Walking outside, Isis pulled her cell phone from out of her bag and dialed a number she knew by heart.

"It's me," she said into the phone as soon as the person on the other end answered the phone.

"I thought we agreed that you were not supposed to contact me?" the other person replied.

"We also agreed that Malik was supposed to be left out of any danger!" Isis snapped into the phone. "I saw him today downtown, less than an hour ago! You were supposed to handle the situation!"

"Don't worry, Malik will be fine. Remember your purpose, Isis."

"I will! Don't you forget either!"

"Oh I won't," the other person replied before cracking up in an evil laugh. Disgusted Isis ended the call, wondering why she put up with him.

"Something wrong?"

Caught off guard, Isis swung around, while pulling out her handgun, only to come face to face with her partner. "Mahado! What are you doing?! You scared me!"

"Who was that?" Mahado asked ignoring the woman's yells at him.

"Our employer!" Isis snapped back.

"Our employer knows your brother?" Mahado asked while raising an eyebrow.

"That's none of your business!" Isis angrily told him before shoving past him to walk back inside. Leaving Mahado to once again stare after her.

**12:21PM**

Jounouchi walked through the doors of the club Gravitation, ignoring the closed sign on the front door. Gravitation was the hottest clue around and was the place where Malik's band exclusively played each weekend. The CTU agent was a regular at the club so he knew the place pretty well.

Jounouchi had already been by the shop where Malik had worked only to discover that he had been fired. A call to the hacker's home had also been useless so therefore Jounouchi had known that Gravitation must have been the place where Malik was hiding out.

The huge place seemed a lot bigger when it was empty but then again it made Jounouchi's job a lot easier to spot the blond on the stage as he strummed a sad song on his guitar.

"That sounds good!" Jounouchi called out to him as he walked towards the stage.

"What are you doing here Jounouchi?" Malik dryly asked. "The place is closed."

"That's the beauty of being a government agent, you can go anywhere you want at anytime."

"Hmph," was all that Malik said as he removed his guitar and placed it back into it's case. "What do you want?"

"You're needed for a job."

"If it's about Isis, forget it," Malik replied as he hoped off the stage and walked passed the blonde CTU agent.

"Who said anything about your sister?" Jounouchi innocently asked, mentally wondering how Malik new she was back. He would have to mention it to Kaiba and Yami later. "We have an encrypted disk we need you to decode, that's all."

"I'm not a moron Jounouchi," Malik said as he slowly turned around to look back at the other blonde. "I know this has something to do with Isis so the answer is no."

"Malik, you have a deal with us," Jounouchi reminded him.

"I don't care! Arrest me if you want, I'm not doing it!"

"Not even if Isis got a presidential pardon?" Jounouchi asked cocking his eyebrow. "Kaiba can make that happen and is prepared to do so if you come with me." Malik said nothing as he looked away so Jounouchi took that as a sign to continue. "I know you love your sister Malik but innocent lives will be lost today if you don't help us. You don't want that upon your shoulders."

"I'll do it," Malik spat. "But Isis gets that pardon!"

"Of course. Let's go," Jounouchi replied and with that the two blondes began walking out of the club.

**12:35PM**

Dangerous pale blue eyes stared at the scene in front of him.

'Fools', the man thought to himself as the guards escorted the prisoners onto the bus. The prisoners were all being sent to a new high security jail, which was supposed to be unbreakable thanks to its new technology. 'I've broken out of tougher places before. Don't expect any cell to keep me in long.'

It was true. The man had indeed broken out of every jail he had been in since his capture by CTU a year and a half ago. His exotic appearance however often lead to his recapture whenever he tried to sneak out of the country. Tanned skin and bushy white hair was not something you wanted when trying to remain incognito.

When all the prisoners were aboard the bus and shackled down tightly, the bus lurched forward towards their destination.

Two pair of unseen feminine eyes watched as the bus left the compound and began traveling down the street. The owner of one of the purple pair of eyes, quickly dial a number on a cell phone.

"It's time."

"Good. The detonators are in place. Don't lose sight of the bus now."

"Don't worry," the woman replied before hanging up the cell phone and turned to her companion. "Lets go Viv."

The two girls gave each other a deadly smirk before revving up their motorcycles and zooming off after the prison bus.

**12:47PM**

"Find anything?" Seto asked walking into his office and sitting down in the chair opposite of his desk. After their moment together in the conference room, Yami had immediately holed himself up in Seto's office wanting to be alone. He kept himself busy by using Seto's computer scanning for clues that could lead to Mahado's whereabouts.

"Nothing," Yami grumbled. Currently he felt like shoving the computer to the floor but knew that Seto wouldn't be happy if he did that.

"Well I just heard from Jounouchi. He's on his way back right now with Malik so we should soon know what's on that keycard."

"That's not soon enough!" Yami yelled as he hit Seto's desk with his fist.

"Relax!" Seto calmly ordered him. "I have every agent I have either working here on it or roaming the streets for clues, I've also been on conference calls to our superiors this morning and was able to get full authority to have the LAPD and FBI at my disposal as well as explaining to them why an agent is dead. Not only that but I've had the pleasure of informing Honda's family that he is dead. We're all trying our best Yami! All of us want to see Mahado caught!"

"If it had been Mokuba you would not be telling me to relax," Yami quietly replied with dark eyes.

"You're right," Seto agreed while crossing his arms and meeting Yami's glaze. "But I also wouldn't keep blaming the person I love that a good enough job wasn't being done."

Yami's eyes softened as Seto words sunk in. "I'm sorry."

"Forget about it. By now I'm used to your temper."

"I just can't help but think that there could be something more we could be doing," Yami told him with a frown on his face. "Something doesn't feel right."

"I'm sure it's nothing."

"Yeah," Yami agreed but not quite convinced.

**12:53PM**

The young woman as she cleaned up yet another table at the café where she worked. The lunch rush would soon be over and she was grateful for that. Nothing much interesting had happened thus far that day besides the minor incident a few hours ago when some punk on the streets had decided to bother one of their customers at one the outdoor tables.

Walking back inside the restaurant, the young waitress was about to head on her break when she spotted a briefcase behind the aquarium that the café owned. Knowing that the briefcase shouldn't have been there, the woman started walking over to investigate it. She never got a chance to reach it however as the briefcase suddenly exploded flying everything and everyone near it far away.

That bomb was only the beginning however as more explosions soon could be heard throughout the rest of the café both indoors and outdoors. Fire caused by the bombs exploding quickly spread throughout the café trapping indoors any survivors. Cries and sobs were heard as people desperately tried to get out with their lives.

**1:00PM**

* * *

**A/N -** The name of the club where Malik was at is actually the title of one of my favorite mangas, _Gravitation_. 


	6. 1PM through 2PM

**Phoenix87 - **I really don't mind the questions. I like them. Yup Mai was one of the biker girls. She'll be back later in the story too.

**shadows of chaos61** - Bakura appearance is just the beginning, lol. ::points to the HPYGO story:: Update it! Pleaseeeeee! ::begs::

**Pysche** - I forgot to mentioned that you've only figured out Part 1 of the story. There's a lot more stuff later on but no hints were given yet so I doubt if you'll guess what happens unless you're able to read my mind. ::grins:: Knowing you, you'd make a wild guess and be right though, lol.::goes to await email notification that 'Chef Yami' is updated::

* * *

_The following takes place between 1:00pm and 2:00pm_

**1:00PM**

"Never fear, Malik is here," Malik's dramatic voice called out through the CTU control room.

"It's about time," Seto growled as he walked down the stairs from his office. Behind him was Yami who was remaining silent.

"Nice to see you too Kaiba," Malik grumbled.

"Kisara!" Seto snapped looking over his shoulder as the blue haired agent strolled over to them and handed Malik the disk. "Get to work."

"What about Isis' pardon?" Malik demanded to know as Seto started to walk away from him.

"You'll get it when you get that disk is decoded."

"I better," Malik mumbled before his eyes finally fell on Yami. "Get him out of here! He killed my brothers!"

Yami frowned at Malik as he remembered what had happened. Three years ago Yami had led a mission in an attempt to bring down the Ishtar's organization led by Marik Ishtar. Yami and his team had blown up the Ishtar's headquarter with both Marik and Rishid inside. There wasn't even enough body parts left for a positive identification for either of them but it would have been impossible for them to escape.

"Yami please go back to my office now," Seto ordered with a small sigh. Yami glared at both of them but did what he was told. "Is that better?" Seto asked turning his attention back to the young hacker.

"Keep him away from me," Malik growled while giving Seto a death glare. Any of the past times Malik had worked there they had made sure that Yami was always busy and couldn't be around. Malik had heard about his cousin and was glad that Yami was now suffering the way he did.

"Don't worry, I will," Seto reassured him. "Just crack that code."

"Fine." The sooner he cracked the code and got out of there the better.

**1:14PM**

Bakura cocked his head as he tried listening to the conversation that was going up front between the two guards and the bus driver. Apparently their route was going to have to be changed due to some roads being blocked off.

A huge grin appeared on Bakura's face, as he knew the blocked road was no accident. Turning his head to look out the window, Bakura was not surprised when he saw a motorcycle race by, it's rider having long blonde hair streaming out from under her helmet.

Keeping his eye on the motorcycle, Bakura watched as it zoomed in front of the bus before skidding across the road, it's rider thrown off and was now lying motionless in the middle of the road.

The driver of the bus slammed on the breaks before they ran over the poor girl. Bakura then watched with amusement as one of the guards hurried off the bus to see if she was okay while the other guard and the bus driver looked on. Both were so involved with watching the girl that they didn't see the other motorcycle that zoomed to a stop at the bus' door, it's rider with an assault rifle in her hands.

Bullets flew through the air as the woman rushed through the door that had foolishly been left open. Back on the street the other woman had sprung to her feet as soon as the guard was near and jabbed a knife into his gut. She then hurried back to her discarded motorcycle, picked it up and sped off.

"Hurry up Vivian!" Bakura ordered as the second girl grabbed the guard's keys and hurried over to the tanned Egyptian prisoner. Around them the other prisoners were yelling but they both ignored them.

"Got it!" the Chinese girl cried as Bakura's locks clicked free. Quickly she shoved a folded slip of paper into Bakura's hand before they both hurried off the bus. Once they were off it, Vivian pulled a grenade from her belt and tossed is into the bus. The bus exploded as they hurried towards Vivian's motorcycle.

Suddenly Vivian gave a small cry. Turning around Bakura watched as she slumped lifelessly to the ground, blood oozing out of her back. Looking up Bakura saw the guard that Mai gutted, lying on the ground with his gun pointed at the sexy Egyptian. With a growl, Bakura grabbed Vivian's assault rifle and sprayed a mass of bullets at the guard who dropped dead to the ground.

With a satisfied smirk, Bakura glanced at the paper still in his hand before swinging a leg over the motorcycle and tearing off down the street.

Bakura didn't have far to go before he reached the underground parking garage that was instructed on the paper Vivian had given him. Riding down to the lowest level, Bakura smiled when he saw the convertible and the extremely nervous person sitting in the drivers seat. Said person was paying no attention to him, so Bakura, quietly shut off the motorcycle and walked the rest of the way, sneaking up on the other white-haired person.

"Miss me?" Bakura asked covering the driver's eyes with his hands from behind. The driver gave small gasp of surprise before he recognized Bakura's voice.

"Bakura!" the person cried turning around and burying his face into the Egyptian prisoner's shoulder. Bakura gently patted the other's head.

"Don't get all girly on me now Ryou," Bakura told him. "It hasn't been that long!" Bakura would never admit it but he had missed his gentle lover.

"I bought you some clothes," Ryou said as he pulled back and wiped at his tears. Quickly Bakura changed into the black jeans, stripped T-shirt and black trench coat that Ryou had provided him.

"Now what?" Bakura asked once he was dressed and had slid into the passenger seat of Ryou's car.

"Umm…we're supposed to go back to the hotel while we await a call," Ryou informed him as he thought it over trying to remember his orders. "Hey, what happened to Vivian? She was supposed to have dropped you off here."

"Dead," Bakura grumbled as he tried ignoring the shock and sad look on Ryou's face. Ryou never did take death too well. Bakura figured it had something to do with losing both his mother and sister at such a young age and then being pretty much abandoned by his father.

"At least you're safe," Ryou softly replied as he started up the car. "And we're together again."

"Exactly," Bakura said as he leaned over and placed a kiss to the side of Ryou's head.

**1:33PM**

"He's such a little prick."

"It was you decision to bring him here," Seto reminded his petite lover. Once again the pair were back in Seto's office with Yami back on Seto's computer.

"His brother was a murderer."

"I know that," Seto replied while rolling his eyes. "You don't have to tell me that."

"Ugh!" Yami groaned in frustration as he stood up and turned away from the computer. "I can't stand this anymore! I have to get out of here!"

"And do what?" Seto demanded to know. "Mahado could be anywhere in the city."

"I don't know but this waiting is killing me!" Before Seto could reply the door to his office opened drawing both of their attention.

"Guys I think you need to see this," Kisara said barging into the room. Grabbing a remote control Kisara clicked on Seto's TV to a news channel. On the screen was a woman reporting with a ruined building far behind her with smoke rising out of it indicating that the building had recently had a fire put out. As the two agents listened to the report, both their eyes widen in surprise.

"How long ago was this?" Seto demanded to know turning his attention back to Kisara.

"A half hour ago."

"And we're just finding out about this now!" Yami growled in frustration.

"We don't know yet if Mahado or Ishtar was involved," Kisara informed them both.

"It was them," Yami replied. "I know it." He then turned his attention to his lover. "You know it to Seto, don't you? Let me go investigate it!"

"Kisara, you're dismissed," Seto said ignoring Yami. With a nod of her head, Kisara exited the office once again.

"Seto, please! I'm useless here! I'm a field agent, there's only so much I can do with computers!"

"Fine, go," Seto said with a wave of his hand. He knew that keeping Yami there was like keeping a wild animal caged up. "I'll call if something comes up else."

"Thank you," Yami replied before quickly placing a kiss to Seto's lips. Yami then hurried out of Seto's office before he could change his mind.

**1:45PM**

"It's done," Isis informed the others as she hung up her cell phone. "Ryou and Bakura are on their way to a safe place right now to lay low for a few hours."

"Ryou's here?" Mahado asked, his interest perked. As far as he knew Ryou was their employer who they had met in London.

"Yes."

"We need to talk," Mahado demanded as he grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the others. "What the hell is going on here Isis?! You're getting all these mysterious phone calls, you know things that I don't know. Is Ryou our employer or isn't he?"

"You're on a need to know basis Mahado," Isis evenly told him. "Everyone is."

"And you're not?"

"Of course I am. If you don't trust me, you can answer the phone next time." With that Isis shoved her cell phone into Mahado's hands. She wasn't worried; she knew that _he_ wouldn't call her, at least not yet.

"You two need a vacation," Shada told the both of them as he wandered over to them both with Karim close behind. "You never used to fight this much." The pair continued to glare at each other as they ignored Shada.

"I can think of a way to relieve some tension," Karim said as he placed an arm around Isis' shoulders. Disgusted, Isis rolled her eyes and strolled away from the three men.

**1:53PM**

Malik sighed as he typed away on the computer he was given use of. He was grateful he was not being bothered by anyone and with the exception of a minor incident when Yami Mutou had decided to make a quick appearance in the control room he had little distraction. After not even an hour he was already almost completed decoding the disk.

With a bored yawn, Malik pressed one last button and the disk was finally decoded. He briefly thought about getting someone right away but he figured since he was the one who cracked the code; he deserved the right to take a quick look at what was on the disk.

As the information came up, Malik tried to look as if he was still busy. Just because he had been left alone thus far did not mean that someone would not check up on him anytime soon. That Kisara woman and Mana the girl tech were famous for keeping an annoying eye on him whenever he was called in to do work.

As the information appeared on the computer screen, Malik's eyes widened in shock, when he saw what it was. It was all kinds of files a certain individual.

"Bakura?" he whispered as he recognized the picture of his longtime friend.

**2:00PM**

* * *

**A/N - **Like with Honda, I didn't think anyone would mind me killing off Vivian. I personnally like her but a lot of people seem to hate her for some reason. 


	7. 2PM through 3PM

**A/N – **Some more BakuraxRyou snuck it's way into this chapter. It's really only there for filler. BTW, everyone go thank Pysche for this chapter. I keep on trying to be lazy and she keeps on threatening me to update. I finally gave in. :p

* * *

_The following takes place between 2:00pm and 3:00pm_

**2:00PM**

Malik continued to stare in shock at the picture on his computer screen.

"Malik is something wrong?" Mana asked from a nearby computer. She had looked up from her work and saw the expression on the blonde's face. Fortunately for Malik the angle she was at she couldn't see his computer screen.

"Umm…no," Malik replied as his mind search for an excuse. "…this code is harder to crack than I thought it would be."

"Oh, okay," the girl replied before turning back to her own work.

Malik waited a few minutes and pretended to work before allowing his mind to wander back to Bakura. Malik hadn't seen Bakura in the three years since he had moved to the United States after Marik's death. Bakura had been his and Marik's best friend as they grew up together. As adults Bakura had joined Marik's organization as his right hand man. After Marik's death he had taken over the organization when Malik had lost track of him. But apparently after, while reading the report, he discovered that Bakura had been in jail for the past year and a half. While remembering his old friend, Malik's mind became trapped in the past to the last time he had seen his friend.

_"What are you doing Malik?"_

_"I'm leaving Bakura," Malik replied as he threw some clothes into the bag he had on his bed. "There's nothing here for me anymore."_

_"So that's it? You're just going to run off without wanting revenge for what happened to Marik and Rishid?" Bakura asked as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned against the wall._

_"Why should I care? Isis doesn't. Or else she would have taken over for Marik instead of you."_

_"Malik there are some things that you just don't understand. We've all been trying to protect you for so long. Running away is not helping!"_

_"I wouldn't need protection if you guys weren't involved in such activities!"_

_"And what were we supposed to do Malik?" Bakura asked as he uncrossed his arms and strolled over to the blonde. "All of us were orphaned at a young age. The world doesn't exactly give you a lot of options when you're that young and all alone."_

_"We're not kids anymore!" Malik angrily yelled as he picked up his bag and slammed it onto the floor in frustration. "My brothers are dead because of because of this stupid lifestyle! And both you and Isis will end up the same way if you keep it up!"_

_Bakura gave Malik a long hard look before he finally responded. "One day you'll understand why we do what we do Malik." _

"Malik?!"

"What?!" Malik angrily snapped as he was drawn back to the present. Looking up he found the concerned blue eyes of Kisara.

"Are you okay? You zoned out there for a few minutes."

"I'm fine. And if the interruptions stop, I might be able to finish my work sometime in the next century."

"Fine." With a roll of her eyes Kisara wandered off. Glaring at her back, Malik wondered what he should do. They hadn't parted on the best of terms but Malik still felt the need to help his long time friend. Remembering that time was an issue, Malik decided to keep up the charade of cracking the code for awhile, while he tried figuring out what was up with Bakura.

**2:20PM**

"This must be the place," Otogi commented as Yami parked the SUV in front of the police barricade.

"You think?" Yami sarcastically replied. Yami had planned on investigating the bombing alone but the green-eyed agent had caught him before he was able to leave headquarters. Against his better judgment, Yami decided to take the other agent along.

Flashing their ID, the pair quickly crossed the barricade to begin their investigation. While Otogi interviewed eyewitnesses and questioned the other police officers, Yami surveyed the area. He knew this was Mahado's and Isis' doing. He could feel it.

**2:25PM **

"Nice place," Bakura commented as he and Ryou snuck through the back entrance to the hotel Ryou was staying at. They would have been back there sooner but Bakura had demanded some "real food" after being locked up for so long. Ryou being the sweet angle that he was didn't want to deny his lover anything so the pair had made an unscheduled stop for some food before heading to the hotel to await their new orders.

As the pair rode up in the empty elevator, Bakura took the opportunity to attack Ryou's lips with heated kisses. Unfortunately their make out session was all to short as the elevator came to a stop on Ryou's floor.

While they walked down the hall, Ryou paused briefly in front of the door that belonged to Mai and Vivian's room. He couldn't believe that a few hours ago she had been alive and full of life. They had already contacted Mai who had abandoned the room and headed to a safer location.

"I can' believe people actually think you're a criminal mastermind," Bakura grumbled as he gave a tug on Ryou's hand pulling him towards the other room. He had seen the sad look on his lover's face while thinking about Vivian.

"Well I don't do a whole lot," Ryou admitted as he unlocked the door and the white-haired pair entered the room. "We've been laying low since you got caught."

"That's because nothing can be done without me!" Bakura declared before crackling his insane laugh. While continuing to laugh he dragged Ryou over to the bed and flopped down on it. He then gathered Ryou in his arms and began stroking the silky soft hair.

"It's true," Ryou murmured relaxing into Bakura's touch. "It hasn't been too hard pretending to be the leader. Mai and Vivian both knew the truth, as does Isis. Mahado's in the dark but Isis has been keeping an eye on him. He doesn't even know that Isis is apart of our group. Anyone else received their orders through Mai or Vivian."

"Mahado?" Bakura asked raising an eyebrow. "Not the same bastard, who was Mutou's best friend, right?!"

"He turned on CTU almost a year ago," Ryou softly replied. He had forgotten that there was no way for Bakura to keep up with the on goings of the criminal world while he was in jail.

"I don't trust him," Bakura grumbled while narrowing his eyes.

"Nor do I."

**2:38PM**

"Yami I think I might have found something?" the green-eyed agent said as he walked over to Yami, who was currently wishing he was back with Seto.

"What is it?" Yami asked as he uncrossed his arms and turned around to look at Otogi.

"I talked to some people, apparently, a prison bus was suppose to come by here this afternoon but had to change its route because of the bomb. That bus was hit over an hour ago. A bomb blew it up but one of the guards and an unidentified woman were found."

"Hmm…" Yami mused as he pulled out his cell phone to call the office. "Mana? I need a list of prisoners on a bus that were being transferred today. Send the list to me as soon as you get it."

Yami headed back to the SUV, with Otogi following him, to wait by the laptop in it.

**2:42PM**

"What's going on?" Seto demanded to know as he marched over to Kisara who was standing behind Mana's chair.

"Yami called," she informed him. "He wants information on that prison bus that was attacked an hour ago."

"He thinks there's a connection?"

"We'll soon find out," Mana replied as she brought up the prisoner's list. She then sent a copy of the list off to Yami.

**2:47PM**

The computer in the SUV beeped as it automatically began downloading the information that Mana was sending. While the list loaded, Yami called back into headquaters.

"Mana?"

"Not exactly," came the reply of Seto's familiar voice, causing Yami's heart to soar. "Find anything yet."

"Hang on, I'm checking," Yami said as he scanned the list. Yami swore when he saw one name on the list. "Shit! Bakura!"

"I see it too," Seto replied with a frustrated sigh.

"Who?" Otogi asked as he leaned over and tried getting a look at the computer screen.

"Bakura," sighed Yami, "was the leader of the world's deadly criminal organization until his fluke of a capture a year and a half ago. They're still around but they've been dormant lately."

"Yami look into it," Seto commanded. "I want conformation that Bakura is dead."

"I'll doubt you'll get it," Yami grumbled as he ended the call. "Come on Otogi lets go."

**2:53PM**

Malik eyed Seto as the tall burnet hung up the phone. Ever since Yami Mutou had run off somewhere, the agent had hovered around barking orders at everyone instead of staying up in his office when Yami was around. Malik wondered what that was all about.

Frowning, Malik went back to his work. He had been doing research for the past while. He had learned what had happened to the bus but he wasn't worried. He knew that Bakura was safe. Now, though Malik decided to turn his attention elsewhere, he knew that something had to be going on with the two agents.

Checking CTU's files would be worthless. He knew that there would be no information on it; as well he knew that it would be too easy for him to get caught. Hacking into Seto's home computer also would be worthless. Although the genius hacker wasn't there right not to catch him he would as soon as the next time he logged on. So unless Malik felt like hopping the country before the Special Agent in Charge got home, that option was also out. There was however Yami's computer. In his time working with CTU, Malik knew that Yami did not have the computer skills that himself or Seto had.

Smiling to himself, Malik began to start his new task.

**3:00PM**


	8. 3PM through 4PM

**A/N - **As always thank you all for the reviews. Not too much happens in this chapter since there's a lot of action in the next few chapters.

I must say I'm pretty annoyed with lately becuase of the way some people have been treating Pysche with the reviews they are leaving her. Not cool. I've left twice before for various reasons and I'm prepared to do so once again. I don't like it when people pick on my friends especially over a stupid little thing like OOC when her story takes place two freaking years after the manga/anime so of course some of the characters will be different. ::hugs Psyche::

_Phoenix87_- I didn't say Bakura was the main villian did I? :p

_chibi atemu_ - I'm so sorry. I'm extremely bad at keeping this story up todate at the Palace. Whenever I think about it I'm always away from my own computer and can't do it. I have some stories exclusively for the Pharaoh's Palace coming up in the new year though.

_Pysche_ - Love ya girl! Otogi dies soon but not in this chapter, sorry.He will not be living through the next two chapters though. ::wink:: And alas Bakura and Mahado don't get to have their confrontation until much later in the story. :)

_Dragon_ - it makes me so happy that you like my stories since I'm such a big fan of yours!

**

* * *

**

_The following takes place between 3pm and 4pm_

**3:00PM**

"We have confirmation that Bakura is released," Mahado said as he flipped closed Isis' cell phone and tossed it back at the female assassin, who easily caught it with one hand.

"See I told you nothing suspicious was going on," Isis replied with a huff as she glared at Mahado.

"Sorry to doubt you," Mahado told her but there was something in his voice that said he didn't mean it.

"Does this mean we can leave now?" Shada asked. "I need to start going house shopping sometime soon."

"No," Isis stiffly told him. "We're to wait here until we receive word that Phase Two of the plan starts."

"Phase Two?" Karim asked while raising his eyebrow.

"It's a personal matter," was all that Isis would say. "Just wait and see."

**3:10PM**

"This is it," Otogi said as he drove up to yet another police roadblock.

"That you so much Mr. Obvious," Yami sarcastically replied as he stepped out of the SUV. Strolling over to where a body bag on a stretcher was being loaded into an ambulance, Yami held up a hand showing his ID to the paramedics, before unzipping the bag partway to reveal the face of a Chinese, female girl.

"That's certainly not a passenger on the bus," Otogi said coming up being Yami and nodding his head towards the wreckage that was now burnt to pieces after having the fire put out.

"Her name is Vivian Wong," Yami told him with a frown on his face.

"Who?"

"Vivian Wong. She was in an organization led by Marik Ishtar. I helped bring that organization down a few years ago in Egypt. Since then Wong fell off the charts, disappeared. It was thought she went back to her native homeland of China and retired. Which makes it odd why she would be here."

"Looks like she didn't stay retired. Could she be working for that Bakura guy?"

"Possibly. It was Marik's organization that Bakura took over," Yami mused as he thought thinks over. "Check the area. We need to make sure that Bakura was still on that bus when it blew up."

**3:22PM**

"Yes!" Malik triumphantly cried as he finished hacking his way into Yami's home computer. Yami had a surprising good amount of security features that caused Malik a slight problem but it had been nothing he couldn't handle.

To start things off, Malik decided to search through Yami's email. He had thought it would have been difficult finding out information but he was wrong. There was a large number of emails send too and received from Seto Kaiba. Dates and Times were often mentioned when the two of them could get together.

"Well this is no surprise," Malik mumbled too himself as he shifted through the emails. It was obvious that the two of them had something going on. But what Malik didn't was just how many of their fellow employees knew about their romance.

"Malik what are you up too?" Rebecca asked as she walked over to Malik's terminal. Quickly Malik closed the information that was currently on his computer screen.

"What I'm paid to do," Malik grumbled at her while shooting her an evil glare.

"Don't talk to me like that," Rebecca quietly hissed at him. "We both know that the disk shouldn't take this long to crack! What exactly have you been doing over here?!"

Malik glared at the young girl. She was smart, too smart for her own good. That was troublesome for Malik. For the first time in his life he felt like winging another person's neck until their eyes became lifeless. Closing his eyes and grabbing his head, Malik attempted to block the image from his head. He never liked killing, he could never understand how Isis and Marik got so much enjoyment from that act. It scared him though, especially since he was surrounded by the 'enemy'.

"Malik?" Rebecca asked, breaking through to Malik's head. "Are you all right?" Slowly, Malik opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I'm fine," he lied. "Can you get me a drink of water or something though? My head is killing me."

With a nod of her head, Rebecca hurried off. While she was gone, Malik quickly brought up the information on the computer disk before picking up the phone and dialing the number for Kisara's desk.

"It's done," he told her as soon as she picked up the phone. A few minutes later both Seto and Kisara were standing behind Malik as they looked over the information.

"Bakura again," Seto muttered.

"Huh?" Malik asked his interest perking up.

"The prison bus he was on was attacked," Kisara informed him. As far as they knew Bakura and Malik barely knew each other through Marik. They had no clue that Bakura and Malik had grown up together.

"So he's dead?" Malik casually asked trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

"We don't know yet," Kisara told him and Malik sighed with relief.

"What's that?" Seto asked pointing to a folder that Malik had not seen before.

Cautiously Malik clicked on the folder hoping that it was nothing important, all while cursing himself for being such a fool for missing it in the first place. Malik couldn't believe he had made such an error and he hoped that Bakura would still be all right in his escape plans. What appeared though was only an address.

"Send everything to Mana," Seto sharply ordered Malik. "Kisara, tell her I want to know what that address is. It could be a clue."

"Right," Kisara replied with a nod of her head while Malik sent over the data.

"Good job Malik, you can leave now," Seto told him as he began to walk away.

"What about Isis' pardon!" Malik cried as he jumped to his feet. Slowly Seto turned around and glared back at the blonde hacker.

"You'll get it after Isis is caught."

"Then I'm not going anywhere until I get it!"

"Fine but if you're staying around you're doing some more work for us!"

"Fine!" Malik shot back as he tried to keep the smile from forming on his face. Sticking around at the CTU headquarters was exactly what he wanted at the moment. Sitting back down at his computer, Malik once again began looking over the information he was gathering about Seto's and Yami's romance. Going by his hunch, Malik was pretty sure that none of their fellow employees knew of the affair, which caused a small smile to form on his lips. Malik knew that this information could be his key to getting away from CTU and getting back at Yami for what he did to Marik.

**3:40PM**

Tanned fingers tapped lightly on the laptop bringing up a picture of a person with spiky tri-colored hair.

Things were going good at the moment. Bakura was free, Malik was safe for the time being and soon they would have their revenge against the CTU operative that broke up their family.

"Soon, it ends for you Yami Mutou," the person softly whispered while smirking at the picture on the computer screen.

**3:45PM**

"Got it!" Mana triumphantly cried and Seto hurried over to her.

"You found the address?"

"Yes, and guess what? It belongs to an alias of our dear, now homeless, friend Shada."

"Good," Seto told her as he picked up the phone and called Yami.

**3:50PM**

Yami sighed as he stared at the ruined bus. They had yet to confirm that Bakura had still been on the bus when it blew up and Yami's hunch told him that the white-haired criminal was now somewhere loose in the city.

The beeping of his cell phone however drew him away from his worries.

"Mutou."

"Yami, it's me," Seto rapidly spoke. "We found a lead on that disk that was discovered in Honda's car. An address that belongs to a warehouse owned by Shada."

"Give it to me," Yami replied as he hurried back over to the SUV and made sure the computer in it was still ready to receive information.

"Mana is sending it now," Seto told him as a beep came from the computer indicating that they received the info.

"Okay, Otogi and I are going to check it out," Yami informed him. "We can't do much more here since it looks as if Bakura made it out alive."

"Hold your position Yami!" Seto ordered. "I have Jounouchi assembling a task force right now. If they are there, you and Otogi won't be able to take them on by yourselves."

"That's a negative Seto. You worry about finding Bakura, since it's kinda obvious he's gone. You have the technology there to track him down, I don't have that ability out here on the streets. Let me handle whatever Shada is hiding. And if Mahado is there I plan on getting revenge against that murderous bastard!"

"Yami!"

"Mutou out!" Yami snapped before ending the conversation. "Otogi! Lets go!" he then called to the black haired agent, who came running over.

"What's going on?" Otogi demanded to know as he slipped into the passenger seat of the SUV seconds before Yami began speeding off.

"Hopefully finally some action," Yami grumbled as he pressed the gas pedal down further trying to get the to warehouse as fast as possible.

**4:00PM**


	9. 4PM through 5PM

**A/N -** Umm...I don't have much to say. I did havea really great dream for a future chapter a few days ago but ha, I can't share it because it'll be spoiling things.

_Youko Kara_- Thanks for the review. It really depends on whether Yami lives or not if there will be more SetoxYami in the future ::grin::

_chibi atemu_ - Thank you as always. Hopefully updates will come faster now that it's a new semsister of school and I don't have much work at the moment.

_Phoenix87_- One of those two people are right. You should know after this chapter.

_Pysche_- ::hugs:: Stupid person leaving you reviews. They need to mind their own business. You're actually wrong in your guess this time. Way wrong. But you were back on track earlier tonight. ::grins::

_Dragon_ - Hehe, yup, Yami always has to be the hero.

**

* * *

**

_The following takes place between 4pm and 5pm_

**4:00PM**

Eyeing Malik from across the room, Rebecca typed away on her own computer. She had been ordered to keep an eye on the blonde hacker but she also had her own work to do which was a nuisance, as she knew that Malik was up to something but her work kept her from figuring out what it was.

**4:05PM**

The expensive private plane landed at a remote airfield an hour from LA. Its two passengers easily strolled down the stairs from the plane and walked over to the limo, which had been waiting for them a few feet away.

"What about the boy?" the taller of the two tanned men, who was bald except for a long black ponytail, asked blonde haired companion.

"He's our guest," the other one reminded with a smirk on his face. "It's not our fault he fell asleep before our trip here began. See too it that he arrives in one piece at the safe house."

With that, the blonde smoothly slid into the back of the limo while his companion marched back to the plane. A few minutes later, the bald one returned carrying a small person in his arms. The bald one then joined his blond friend in the limo after placing the person in his arms on a vacant seat.

"Still asleep eh? Such a tired little guest our friend is."

"He'll be awake soon," the bald one replied.

"Good, we won't be able to have our fun if he's asleep the entire time."

Ending the conversation, the blond leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes as the limo began pulling away from the airfield.

**4:13PM**

"What are we doing here?" Otogi asked while Yami parked the SUV down the street from the warehouse that Shada owned.

"I'm going to check out that warehouse, you stay here," Yami ordered him as he opened the door and stepped out of the vehicle. Yami pulled out his gun and checked it before turning his glaze back to the warehouse.

"But I want to help!" Otogi protested.

"No! Stay here and wait Jounouchi arrives with the task force!"

Marching off, Yami ducked down an alley and made his way stealthily towards the warehouse. It wasn't long before the agent reached a rusted door at the side of the building.

Inspecting underneath the door and its sides, Yami determined that the door was not booby trapped in any way. The spiky haired agent touched the doorknob for a brief second before grasping and violently turning it. The door however was locked and refused to budge.

A lock door however was nothing that Yami couldn't handle. From his pocket he pulled out at small lock pick kit he always carried with him before turning his attention back to the doorknob. A few seconds later he heard a click as the door unlocked allowing Yami to push the door fully open.

The area behind the door was a long blacken hallway, lit by only the odd light bulb hanging from the tall ceiling. Having not much choice, Yami slunk along the hallway, hoping to find something soon.

**4:18PM**

Otogi grumbled as he shifted in his seat and looked at his watch for the tenth time since Yami had left only a few minutes earlier.

Making his decision, Otogi opened his door and began making his way towards the warehouse. He had watched Yami and knew enough to copy the more experienced agent's moves.

Within minutes Otogi had reached the door to the warehouse that Yami had previously gone into. Pulling out his gun, Otogi pushed the door open and went inside to catch up with the other agent.

**4:24PM**

Isis' head snapped to her left as she stared down the dark hallway. She had thought she had heard something.

"Someone's here," she warned the others as she pulled out her gun. The three males copied her movement and pulled out their guns as well.

"Karim, go check it out," Shada ordered and the big muscled men hurried off.

"I'll go with him," Isis added as she followed Karim.

**4:28PM**

Otogi paused his steps as he listened to his surroundings. He could have sworn he heard something.

Shrugging his shoulders Otogi continued down the hallway. He had passed various hallways connecting to the one he was walking down but he decided that for the time being he would keep heading straight ahead.

Less then a minute passed before Otogi was stopping again. This time he knew he heard something.

Fortunately for him, the hallway was littered with boxes and other debris.

Ducking behind a pile of boxes, Otogi held his breath as he waited.

"It's somewhere around here," a female voice said.

"It was probably a rat or something," another voice, this time male replied.

"I guess."

Otogi sensed the pair move away and he began to slightly sigh with relief when his cell phone suddenly went off.

"Isis!" the male voice cried as shots began firing in Otogi's direction.

Dodging the bullets, Otogi fired back with his own gun.

"Karim!" the woman cried and in the dim lighting Otogi saw he had hit the male of the two individuals. The male was now lying on his back with a pool of blood around him.

Turing his attention to the female, Otogi had little time to react before the woman hit him in the shoulder.

As the bullet ripped through his flesh, Otogi dropped his gun as he yelped in pain. Dropping to the ground to retrieve his gun, Otogi heard a click and he looked up to find the woman looming over him with his gun pressed to his temple.

"Get up," she demanded and Otogi had little choice but to listen to her.

Getting to his feet, Otogi stood back as the woman picked up his gun, while still keeping hers aimed at him. With a motion of her own gun, Otogi began walking down the hallway with the woman following at a close distance behind him.

It didn't take them long to reach a large open room where two other men were waiting.

"Where is Karim?" the bald man asked.

"He's dead Shada," the woman replied as she nudged Otogi's back, pushing him forward until he was standing in the middle of the room surrounding by the others. "Now we just have to figure out who this one is and what is he doing here?"

"I'll never talk."

"You better do what you're told," the burnet man said while crossing his arms. "Isis is very difficult to deal with when she's in a bad mood."

"You're Mahado," Otogi hissed. A year ago, Otogi had been working in Washington for CTU and had only transferred out to LA five months ago. Therefore he only knew the traitor through word of mouth.

"He's CTU!" the one called Shada declared knowing that only someone from that organization would know who Mahado was and upset over Karim's death. Once again Otogi found her gun pointed to his temple.

"Isis, don't!" Mahado protested. "He might know something useful!"

"Kill the bastard," Isis argued..

Not knowing what to expect, Otogi closed his eyes and waited for what would happen.

**4:46PM**

One hallway led to another, and there was another one after that. Soon Yami found himself walking up flight of stairs before wandering down another hallway.

Yami wasn't stupid. He had his gun ready to take out anyone he found but thus far it appeared, as the warehouse was empty. The spiky haired agent was about to head back to Otogi and wait for the task force when he could make out voices coming from somewhere down the hall.

Creeping forward more cautiously now, it wasn't long before Yami reached a catwalk. From his hiding place in the hallway, Yami could barely make out the ground floor of the warehouse but he could tell that at least two individuals were surrounding another one.

Yami heard a loud bang and the person in the middle slumped to the ground. It was then that Yami saw the black hair of the now dead man and recognized his clothing as the same that Otogi had been wearing.

On his stomach, crawled out onto the catwalk and peaked over the edge. From his knew spot; he could clearly make out the two individuals as Shada and Mahado.

Making his decision, Yami pointed his gun down towards the two men. Unfortunately from his angle he didn't have a clear shot of Mahado but he did of Shada.

Pressing the trigger of gun, a bullet flew from it and struck Shada in his head before the bald arms dealer knew what had happened. Yami then gracefully dropped down to the first level and had his gun pointed at Mahado before the burnet could react.

"Yami!"

"Murderer!" Yami hissed as he advanced upon his former partner. It was then Yami felt something heavy hit the back of his head and he fell forward to the ground.

Rolling on his back, Yami stared up at the face of Isis who had hit him with the butt of her gun. With a sick smile on her face she then pointed the weapon down at Yami.

"Goodbye Yami Mutou," Isis whispered as she began pressing the trigger.

Seconds later a loud bang was heard throughout the room.

**5:00PM**


	10. 5PM through 6PM

**A/N - **The two hour season premire of 24 is tonight as well there is another 2 hrs tomorrow night in it's normal time slot. This makes me happy. When I'm happy I write. So here's the next chapter already. Enjoy! :)

**

* * *

**

_The following takes place between 5pm and 6pm_

**5:00PM**

Yami blinked upon hearing the shot fired. At first he had thought it was himself that had been hit but then he saw Isis fall to the floor in pain as she clutched her leg.

"Fucking bastard!" she yelled at someone and Yami turned to find Mahado standing there with his gun pointed at her.

"Shut up bitch," Mahado told her as he swung his gun downward and collided it with her head. Isis fell unconscious as Mahado pulled out his cell phone as he kneed down next to Yami. "This is CTU agent Mahado. I need an ambulance. I have two fellow agents down."

Mahado then gave them the address to the warehouse before ending the call and dialing another number. "Kaiba? It's me. Otogi, Shada and Karim are dead. Both Isis and Yami are hurt. My cover is blown. I need back up now."

After waiting for Seto's reply, Mahado ended the call again before finally turning his attention to Yami. "Are you okay?" he asked taking some Kleenex out of his pocket and using it to wipe at the blood that appeared where Isis had struck him.

"Get away from me!" Yami yelled swatting at Mahado's arm.

"Yami what's wrong with you?" Mahado asked him with a concerned look on his face. "I'm your best friend!"

"You're a traitor! You killed Yugi!" Yami snarled and it dawned on Mahado what Yami's problem was.

"Kaiba never told you did he?"

"Tell me what?!" demanded Yami. Seto would always tell him anything he needed to know.

"I've been undercover! Kaiba arranged everything!"

**5:11PM**

"This is the place!" Jounouchi declared to his men as their van parked outside the warehouse. "Now I received a call from headquarters a few minutes ago. The area is supposed to be clear but use caution anyway. Kaiba also told me whatever we do not to harm Mahado. The boss man has informed me he's flying out here in a helicopter so you better do what he says. Got it?"

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Good. Move out."

**5:13PM**

"Seto wouldn't do that!" Yami loudly protested. Mentally Mahado made a mental note about Yami's usage of their boss first name and filed it away for later. A year ago Yami would always call him 'Kaiba' so clearly some things have changed.

"Yami, I swear to you! We had reports that someone new had taken over the Shadow Ghouls after Bakura had been caught, but we couldn't figure out whom. Kaiba came up with this plan to make it look like I turned on you guys but that wasn't good enough. They wanted to test me by killing you. I managed to get word to Kaiba and he made it so that you would not be at home during the time of the hit. Yugi was the fall guy since someone had to die that night for me to get close to the Ghouls. Once Yugi was _dead, _they couldn't risk taking another shot at you so they had little choice but to accept me."

"Liar! Seto wouldn't do that to me!" again Mahado made a mental note of the use of Seto's first name. "Besides! You still killed Yugi!"

"I didn't!" Mahado protested. "Yugi was in on the scam! That was pigs blood we spread about the house. Kaiba then stashed Yugi in a safe place!"

"Yami!" A new voice yelled out as Jounouchi entered the room with an assault rifle trained on Mahado. Jounouchi's eyes shifted as he took in the large room. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine!" Yami grunted. "Kill Mahado! He has a weapon!"

"Jounouchi-"

"Sorry Yami, I would love to but Kaiba gave a no go to that. The traitor has to remain alive for now."

Seeing it was a no win situation, Mahado, who was still kneeing next to Yami, slid his gun across the room to Jounouchi before getting to his feet and stepping back. "Keep an eye on Isis," he warned. "I didn't hit her very hard and she could be playing possum."

With a slight nod of his head, Jounouchi used his radio to call in other members of his team to the room. Moments later two men appeared and hauled Isis off. "Better?" Jounouchi asked giving Mahado a look. Jounouchi didn't get it. Mahado was legend in the same league as Seto and Yami at CTU. It always seemed odd to the blond that Mahado would suddenly turn on his friends and country.

The three former friends remained quiet over the next few minutes until a beeping came from Jounouchi's radio and he answered the call. "The ambulances are here," he informed them. "Isis is being looked at right now but we should get Yami out there to one as well. Oh and Kaiba's here now too. His helicopter landed a few minutes ago and he should be here soon."

"Amazing enough you really do have a brain," Seto sarcastically said as he strolled into the large open room. Seto's pace paused and a pained expression appeared on his face for a brief second upon seeing Yami sitting down on the floor as he rubbed his head and blood sticking to his hair. Soon however his face was stony once again. "Lower your weapon. Mahado is of no danger to us."

"So it's true?!" Yami angrily spat. Seto saw the fire in Yami's crimson eyes and quickly looked away from him.

"You two may leave," Seto told Mahado and Jounouchi turning his attention to them. "Mahado, everyone back at CTU has already been informed that you were working undercover. Jounouchi make sure he arrives back at CTU safely. I don't want any agent who thinks he can make a name for himself to try and take out Mahado before everyone knows the truth."

Both men nodded their heads before leaving the two lovers alone.

"Bastard!"

"Yami-"

"Shut up! All I want to hear from you is where Yugi is, nothing more since I obviously cannot believe a word you say!"

"Yami-"

"All of it was lies wasn't it?!" Yami angrily yelled as the tears began escaping from his eyes. "I loved you! But to you I was only some joke! I bet you had lots of fun toying with my emotions! You could never handle that I was better then you! Admit it, you loved seeing how broken I was!"

Seto's blue eyes widen in alarm. "Yami let me-"

"Fuck you Seto Kaiba!" Yami shot as he finally struggled to get to his feet. "I hope you rot and burn in hell! I quit! I never want to see your face again and if I do . . . I'll kill you."

With that Yami stormed off down the hallway not seeing the sad look as Seto was giving him as his heart broke.

**5:30PM**

"We're here," a voice said and lavender eyes snapped open in time to see the limo pull into the parking garage of an uncompleted hotel. The hotel was a project of Amon-Re, the legitimate business front for the Shadow Ghouls. In a few months it would be completed but in the meantime it would make the perfect hideaway while they were in Los Angles.

The blond hadn't been sleeping, he hardly ever slept, he had merely been lost in his thoughts about the past. "Has our guest woken up yet?" he tauntingly asked looking across the limo at the small bundle that was still passed out.

As the blond began crackling madly he stepped out of the limo and turned his attention to the driver of the limo. "Mai, keep an eye on the area."

The sexy blonde female nodded her head as the bald man slid out of the limo with the sleeping person in his arms and began following his companion to the elevator.

The two men rode up the elevator in silence. When they got to the seventeenth floor, the elevator came to a stop and the pair strolled down the hall towards the luxurious suite at the end. The suite had two levels to it and multiple bedrooms.

"Rishid, tie our guest to a bed in one of the rooms", the blond ordered as he sat down on one of the couches and placed the bag he had been carrying on the coffee table in front of him.

While Rishid carried the boy in his arms down to the lower level of the suite, the blond opened up his bag and pulled out his laptop and cell phone. It was time to get some real work done.

**5:41PM**

"Hey."

"Hey Mahado," Yami said with a small sigh. Currently Yami was sitting in the back of one of the ambulances while a paramedic looked at the back of his head. Although he had calmed down somewhat, Yami still couldn't believe that Seto would do that too him. It hurt. And if he stopped being angry with Seto he knew that loneness and depression would replace that angry.

"You still mad at me?"

"No, you were just following orders. It's Kaiba's fault". Again Mahado made a mental note because now he noticed that Yami was back to calling Seto, Kaiba. "Where did Kaiba go anyway? He still has to tell me where Yugi is."

"He took off in his helicopter a few minutes ago," Mahado replied. "He's off back to CTU now. They've taken Isis there as well."

"Bad move on that," Yami told him with a bitter laugh. "Malik's there and is expecting a pardon for his sister. Kaiba of course won't give it to him though. Kaiba's just a lair. That's all he ever does."

"I feel like I'm missing out on something here," Mahado admitted while giving Yami a long, hard look. "Yes, Kaiba should have told you about Yugi but I'm sure he had his reasons."

"There's no love lost between you and him. Why are you sticking up for him?"

"I don't know," Mahado admitted. "Maybe it's because a short time ago you were so sure that Kaiba wouldn't lie to you. Things seemed to have changed between you and him since I've been away this past year. And there's the fact there's a rumor going around that you're quitting CTU because of this. That's a little extreme Yami."

Yami hung his head while wondering if he should tell Mahado or not. Maybe Mahado could give him the advice he needed at the moment. Or at least the strength he needed.

Taking a glance at the paramedic, Yami knew that he was free to go. "Come on," he said to Mahado as he hoped out of the ambulance. "I may be quitting but I'm still needed back at headquarters for debriefing before I can leave. You can drive me there. I'll talk on the way."

**5:50PM**

With a frustrated Rebecca hung up her phone and turned her attention to the screaming match that was currently going on in the middle of the CTU control room.

"What the hell is going on!"

"Take it easy Malik," Kisara coolly told him.

"Easy?! What's this I heard about Isis being shot! I was promised she would be okay!"

"Malik that's enough!"

"Where's Kaiba?!"

"He'll be back in a few minutes but he's very busy!"

Hearing enough of the fighting, Rebecca stood up and stormed over to Malik and Kisara and grabbed Malik's arm. "Come on Malik lets go get some coffee or something," she suggested. "I'm sure your sister is fine. It's probably just a flesh wound. Once everyone gets back here I'm sure you'll get the pardon for her."

"I better," Malik grumbled before walking off with Rebecca but not without giving Kisara one last glare.

**5:55PM**

Marik Ishtar thought things over. Mahado being undercover didn't surprise him but Isis' capture was unexpected. It didn't matter however, they could always use their guest as a bargaining device later to get Isis back.

"He's awake," Rishid announced and Marik turned his attention to his adopted brother.

With a sick smile, Marik stood up and walked down the stairs towards the room their guest was in. Opening the door, Marik stepped into the room and looked down into the scared violet eyes of their guest.

"Hello Yugi. Did you enjoy your sleep?"

**6:00PM**


	11. 6PM through 7PM

**A/N - **I keep on forgetting to mention this but Otogi's death was Pysche's fault. See a while ago she accidently showed me _Heart of Darkness _and therefore got to read it before everyone else (hehe). Ever since I read it, I decided to kill Otogi for the way he acted in that story.

_Pysche_ - Brat. Is this quick enough for you? :p

_KCY_ - Hehe, is very slow at times for updating. I always check for extra chapters too because I don't trust

_Dragon_ - Aww. . . don't be mad at Seto. He had his reasons. Who says I'll clear anything up? Maybe I'll just kill them both before theyever realize their true feelingns for each other? :p

**

* * *

**

_The following takes place between 6pm and 7pm_

**6:00PM**

"Who are you?" Yugi nervously asked as he stared up at his kidnapers.

"Marik Ishtar and my brother Rishid," Marik replied enjoying the reaction he was getting from Yugi. "I'm sure you've heard of me from your cousin."

"You're dead!"

"Not exactly," Marik replied as he turned around and tugged off his shirt revealing his tattooed back to Yugi. "I was harmed in the blast my back was badly burned. These tattoos cover my scars."

Turning back around Marik nodded his head towards Rishid who had a similar tattoo on the side of his face. "Rishid was also badly burned thanks to your cousin. We both almost lost our lives. Fortunately we discovered one of the bombs moments before they exploded allowing us to escape in time."

"What do you want with me?" Yugi whimpered.

"It's not you we want. It's your cousin," Marik replied with an evil grin. Reaching downwards he cupped Yugi's chin with his hand. "We're just using you to get to him. Now be a good boy and you might get through this day alive."

Turning on his heels Marik left the room with Rishid close behind him.

**6:07PM**

"So talk," Mahado demanded to Yami. The two of them were currently in the SUV that Otogi and Yami had previously been using. Mahado was driving but currently they were stop at a stoplight and thus far Yami had yet to tell him anything.

"I was messed up for a while after Yugi—after I thought Yugi died," Yami admitted as he stared out the window so he wouldn't have to look at Mahado. On the sidewalk so many happy couples were walking by so Yami quickly looked away and stared down at his hands. "After a few months of drowning myself in alcohol Seto entered my life. He was really sweet. I thought he loved me…but that was a lie."

"Wait! You and Kaiba!" Mahado cried in shock. Behind them cars began honking their horns and it was only then that Mahado realized the light had turned green. Advancing the SUV forward, Mahado only went a little ways before legally parking on the side of the street. "You and Kaiba?! You hated each other!"

"He was using me," Yami bitterly replied. Finally Yami turned his head towards Mahado and gave him a cold look. "I wish I never fell for his lies!"

"Yami…"

"What?!"

"Easy Yami, I'm not the bad guy here," Mahado reminded him. "Now I know Kaiba can be a coldhearted jerk but this really doesn't sound like something he'd do."

"Well he did!"

"Yami calm down!"

"Why?!"

"Because there's still Yugi to think of! Kaiba is the only person who knows where he is. Like or not you're going to have to face Kaiba again to find out where he is. So you better start calming down!"

"Get your heart broken first then see if you'll ask me to calm down," Yami shot back and now Mahado could see the tears that were forming in Yami's eyes.

Dropping the subject, Mahado pulled the SUV back out onto the road and began heading to CTU once again.

**6:17PM**

"Kisara!" Seto snapped as soon as he strolled into the control room of CTU and the blue haired agent hurried over to him.

"What is it?"

"I want contact with Mazaki immediately. Transfer the call to my office." Seto demanded as he strolled up the stairs to his office.

"Mana," Kisara ordered walking over to Mana's station. "Pull up Anzu Mazaki's file. Find her location and contact her."

"Anzu?" Mana asked giving Kisara a confused look. "I thought she quit."

"So did I but these orders come Seto. When you contact her send the call to his office."

"Fine," Mana grumbled as she set about her latest task.

**6:25PM**

"The area's clean," Mai announced as she walked into the hotel suite.

"Good," Marik replied from where he was seated back on the couch, his shirt once again in place. Marik had make sure that the entire building was connected to wireless Internet before they had arrived so he could easily keep in contact with everyone. "Rest for a while. We still have a long night ahead of us."

"What about Vivian?"

"She knew the risks. She was a professional."

"She was my friend."

"And her death was not in vain. Bakura is free," Marik replied while giving Mai a long hard look before turning back to his work. "That's all that is important at the moment."

"This mission today better not just be all a personal matter," Mai warned before stalking off to one of the bedrooms.

"I don't trust her," Rishid said from the chair he was sitting in next to the chair. Rishid had slightly been watching Marik work until Mai's interruption.

"Nor do I," Marik calmly replied as he continued his work on his laptop. "But she's been with us for a long time."

"Only because the pay is so good. She's not family."

"Indeed," Marik replied while shooting Rishid a quick look before turning back to the laptop. "Keep an eye on her."

"And what if she does something?"

"You said it, she's not family. Do what you have to if she gets out of line. I will not have any screw-ups today. I've waited too long for this."

Picking up his cell phone from the coffee table, Marik leaned back on the couch as he dialed a number.

**6:36PM**

The ringing of Ryou's cell phone woke Bakura from his light sleep. Next to him, naked under the cover, Ryou was still asleep so Bakura answered the phone for him.

"Hello?"

"You shouldn't be answering the phone if you don't want to get caught."

"Nice to hear your voice too Marik," Bakura replied as he sat up and rested his back against the headboard. Next to him Ryou stirred but remained asleep. "Should you be making phone calls if you want to remain dead?"

"Touché. But you should be nice to me. I've been taking good care of Ryou after all."

"I remember how you took care of him when you found him," Bakura growled.

"Hey! I've changed! That was over four years ago! Besides he's practically family now!" Marik protested. "I promised you that he would always be under my protection."

"Yeah, yeah," Bakura replied. "What do you want? Ryou's still sleeping."

"Ahh…that means you've been making good use out of the hotel room I provided for you two. Did you like it?"

"Of course, I liked it. I haven't seen Ryou since before I was locked up!"

"I meant the room stupid."

"Isn't it pretty risky setting us up in your own hotel?"

"It's the last place they'll look. Listen now. You both need to get up and get dressed. The morons haven't figured anything out yet but if they do I want you both nearby. Ryou knows the location of where to go. Leave nothing behind."

"Understood," Bakura replied as he ended the call before shaking Ryou awake.

"Huh?"

"Come on, we have to go," Bakura gently but quickly told him. "Marik called."

With a sleepy nod of his head, Ryou began redressing, while Bakura also yanked on his clothes.

"I made sure that I always had everything to leave quickly," Ryou informed him pointing to the lone bag he had while Bakura rummaged through the mini bar and pulled out various bottles.

"Stay here for a minute," Bakura said as he sunk into the hall and broke into the room next door. Again the raided the mini bar and broke smashed the various bottles around the floor before returning to Ryou.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked Ryou who nodded his head.

"Yeah I have everything."

"Good," Bakura replied as he smashed more liquor bottles. "The hallway is clear. Go meet me by the stairwell."

"Okay," Ryou quickly said as he left the room. Bakura was soon following him as he poured the contents of the remaining bottles down the hall behind him.

"Ready?" Bakura asked Ryou, who looked shock but nodded his head anyway. Lighting a match from a matchbook he had found in the room, Bakura tossed the match down the hallway and watched with glee as it burst into flames.

"Lets get out of here," Bakura said before they both hurried down the stairs.

**6:50PM**

Yami and Mahado strolled side bye side into the control room of CTU.

"Where's Kaiba?" Yami demanded as he broke away from Mahado and walked over to Mana. He would have liked to confront Kisara but for the time being the whitish-blue haired agent was nowhere to be seen.

"Interrogating Isis Ishtar with Kisara," Mana replied not looking up from the phone she was using. "Look, Yami I heard what happened but it really wasn't Seto's fault. He was just doing his job."

"Keep your opinion to yourself Mana," Yami grumbled as he began to stalk off towards where he knew Seto was. A gasp from Mana drew his attention back to the female technician. "What is it?"

"Seto wanted me to find Anzu Mazaki," Mana quietly replied.

"Anzu quit a year ago."

"As of yesterday she's also dead," Mana said looking at Yami with a shock expression on her face.

**7:00PM**


	12. 7PM through 8PM

**A/N- **Woohoo! I'm halfway through this story! Yay! I'll be so happy when it's done, lol. This chapter would have been out sooner but I had to make some changes. 1) it wasn't long enough and 2) I really hated how I wrote Seto at the end of the chapter. He was kinda mean in the original version so I rewote a bit it at the last minute.

_

* * *

_

_The following takes place between 7pm and 8pm_

**7:00PM**

"What do you mean Anzu is dead?" Yami demanded to know.

"I have to tell Seto!" Mana cried as she stood and hurried off with both Yami and Mahado hurrying after her.

Reaching a door, Mana punched in a security code and the door opened. Inside the room Seto was watching Kisara interrogate Isis through a one-way mirror.

"Mana, what's wrong?" Seto asked seeing that the door had been open. Seto's eyes immediately fell on Yami but looked away towards Mana when he saw the hateful look on Yami's face.

"Anzu is dead."

"What?!"

"She was in Japan," Mana explained. "Her body was found in a game shop there. They found an old man as well who appeared to have suffered a heart attack. He's in a hospital now but too weak to answer questions of the investigators."

"Was anyone else found in the game shop?!" Seto demanded to know.

"It didn't say."

"Put me in touch with Pegasus Crawford!" Seto quickly ordered as he hurried from the room and rushed back to the command center. Immediately Seto bounded up the stairs to his office to await the call. All three of them, Mana, Mahado and especially Yami, stared after him with a confused look on their faces.

**7:05PM**

Lavender eyes watched the new commotion around him. Malik knew that Isis was there somewhere even though he had not seen her brought in. While trying to figure out a way to help his sister, Malik had innocently been watching when first Mana, Yami and Mahado ran through the room only to return moments later with Seto Kaiba.

Wondering what was going on, Malik glanced around the room to make sure that no one was paying attention. Malik then began looking through the CTU database to see what the other agents in the room were up too. After a few seconds, Malik had succeeded in breaking into Mana's computer to see what the computer tech had been up too.

"Anzu Mazaki?" Malik murmured as he looked through the file. "What's up with that?"

Seeing Mana return to her computer, Malik logged off the access he had to it and pretended to work. He however continued to keep an eye on her and watched as she picked up her phone and call someone. Seeing that she was busy, Malik took the opportunity to make his way back inside her computer and look up the information she was gathering once again.

Satisfied with his work knowing that Mana would not be able to detect that he was spying on her, Malik settled back in his chair and began waiting to see what would happen next. Moments later a scowl appeared on his face as he watched Yami Mutou hurried through the room and up to Seto's office.

**7:11PM**

"What the hell is going on here Seto!" Yami yelled as he stormed into the office and angrily slammed the door behind him.

"Not now Yami," Seto commanded who was busy typing at something on his computer. "In case you were not paying attention another agent of ours turned up dead."

"Mazaki quit."

"She's been working undercover in Japan," Seto quickly informed him while glancing up at Yami. "The fact she's dead is now a very bad thing."

"Look Seto, I don't want to hear it. I quit remember. Just tell me where the hell Yugi is so I can give my statement about what happened at the warehouse and then get out of here so I can find my cousin!"

"I don't know where Yugi is," Seto admitted while turning back to his work.

"What the fuck?!" Yami yelled. "Tell me you bastard!"

Pressing a button, the blinds for the window that overlooked the control closed and Seto then turned his attention back once again to Yami, once no one down below could see them anymore. "Yugi was in Japan," Seto calmly explained. "Mazaki was there keeping an eye on him. He was working at a game shop that was owned by an old man. According to Anzu's last report the old man treated Yugi like a grandson."

"Mazaki's body was found in a game shop….." Yami quietly said as he began piecing everything together. "….and there was an old man there as well…"

"Exactly. Now you know why I'm kind of busy at the moment."

"Tell me right now what the hell happened Seto!" Yami yelled as he slammed his fist onto the top of Seto's desk. The director didn't even flinch however.

"Mahado was sent on an undercover mission. To get close to the Shadow Ghouls he was supposed to kill you."

"I know that part! Tell me about Yugi!"

"After Mahado arrived on the scene to kill Yugi. Yugi and Mahado faked the killing in case Mahado had someone watching him. I had Anzu hiding on scene as well. Mahado left, and Yugi and Anzu spread the pigs' blood over the house. Once the area was clear, they both vacated the area and went to a safe house. After a few days they were put on a plane to Japan with their new identities. They were posing as a newly married couple and Yugi got a job in a game shop.  
The DNA results were rigged so that they said the blood belonged to Yugi."

"I'm gonna kill you."

"Yami stop it!" Seto snapped. "This isn't my fault!"

"If you would have told me that Yugi was in Japan I could have gone there to protect him a long time ago!"

"You would have been dead now too then!" Seto shot back. "I know you hate me right now but I still love you! I regret nothing that I did! Now if you don't mind, right now I'm busy trying to get a hold of Pegasus. He's on vacation in Japan right now with his wife. I need him to go investigate the game shop and figure out where Yugi is."

"Don't screw this up Seto," Yami replied with dark eyes.

**7:25PM**

The sun was setting across the city as Bakura pulled Ryou's rented car into the underground parking garage of the unfinished building where Marik was hiding out.

"Marik is going to be mad with you," Ryou said as they exited the car and started heading towards the elevator.

"Like I care," Bakura scoffed as he and Ryou stepped in the elevator and began their ride up to the suite where Marik was.

"BAKURA YOU BASTARD!" Marik roared as the door to the suite flung open and an angrily Marik stormed down the hall towards Bakura and Ryou.

"Nice to see you too Marik."

"Don't act like you didn't do anything!"

"What?" Bakura innocently asked while Ryou hid behind his back. "You told me to leave nothing behind."

"I meant physical things! Not burn the whole bloody hotel down! Cops are going to go there now! It will draw attention!"

"I just got out of jail," Bakura calmly replied with a small shrug of his shoulders. "How long did you really expect me to go without burning something up?"

"You have a point," Marik muttered as he calmed down. Moving aside the three of them walked inside of the suite.

"Hey this is nicer then your other hotel," Bakura commented as he looked around the place.

"Don't go burning down this one!" Marik warned as he took his seat back on the couch.

"Aww come on Marik! You haven't seen me in almost two years! Can't you be a little nicer?"

"No."

"Bakura let it go," Ryou whispered to his lover while taking a hold of his hand. "You know what he's like."

"Hn, I'm not scared of him."

"But I am!"

Bakura looked deep into Ryou's eyes and saw the fear there. Bakura sighed at the memories. Ryou had a reason to be afraid of Marik. Considering that Marik had brutally raped him, causing his family to disown him afterwards saying the rape was Ryou's fault. If it hadn't been for Bakura, Ryou would have been dead long ago.

"Okay fine," Bakura huffed. "I'll be good."

"You better!" Marik called from the couch.

"Don't listen into our conversation!" Bakura yelled back at him.

"I listen to everyone's conversation. That's how I'm so good at what I do."

Ryou sighed as the two of them continued to yell back and forth, while trying to remain calm. Ryou wasn't too worried for Bakura's health. Bakura was like an addition brother to the Ishtar family and there was one thing that all the Ishtars valued above all else was family. Ryou however was a bit more concerned about himself. Years ago, after Ryou and Bakura had started sleeping together, Marik had taken Ryou under his protection. However Ryou was always concerned that some day that protection would run out.

**7:43PM**

"Pegasus, I don't care if it's your vacation!" Seto yelled into the phone. "Cynthia will understand! Get to Domino now and find out what is going on there!"

From across Seto's desk, Yami was sitting down in a chair while glaring at the burnet. Yami impatiently watched as Seto slammed down the phone. "So where is he?"

"Pegasus is in Tokyo, Yugi was in Domino. It will take a few hours until Pegasus gets there and starts investigating," Seto quietly explained to Yami.

"My patience is wearing out Seto," Yami grumbled as he looked away, not seeing the sad expression that appeared on Seto's face. Seto hated that Yami was so mad at him. Everything he had done in the past year he did so that he could protect the spiky haired agent. Couldn't Yami see that?

"I take it you're still mad at me."

"Why shouldn't I be mad?" Yami angrily declared as he looked back at Seto again. "You took away my cousin who is now missing and you played with my emotions for the past nine months."

"Why can't you get it through your thick head that I love you?!"

"If you loved me you wouldn't have done that!" Yami shot back.

"I was jealous!" Seto yelled as he jumped to his feet and leaned across the desk getting right in Yami's face. "I needed someone to go undercover and it should have been you! You were the best! But I couldn't bear to be apart from you for that long! I love you! I have always loved you! Yet all you ever do was hang out with Mahado and Yugi! So I selected Mahado to go on the undercover mission."

"You're a bastard. You decided to destroy my life just because you're selfish," Yami coldly shot back. "And that still doesn't explain why you didn't tell me about Yugi. Or Mahado for that matter."

"Yugi was safe. If you had suddenly gone running off to Japan, someone would have noticed! That would have put both of you in trouble!"

"I could have protected him!" Yami argued.

"Are you completely sure Yami?" Seto gently asked. "These are professions who have hated you ever since you killed Marik Ishtar. They would have overwhelmed you in numbers so that not even you could have survived. I refuse to lose you!"

"You're an obsessive freak!"

"I love you!" Leaning forward a bit more, Seto captured Yami's lips with his own. Seto's lips lightly danced over Yami's, the other too shocked to kiss back. After a few moments Seto pulled away and sat back down in his chair. It was only then that he saw the tears streaming down Yami's face.

"You can't play with my emotions anymore," Yami whispered. The field agent then stood up and walked out of the office. Hiding his tears to the best of his ability, Yami walked through CTU and ducked into an unused room. It was then where he allowed himself to openly cry as he thought about how he treated Mahado, Yugi and Seto.

**8:00PM **


End file.
